


Touch me, Speak to me?

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Older Castiel, Older Man/Younger Man, Self-Hatred, Teen Dean Winchester, attempted implyed rape of a minor character, technically kidnapping, word power manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak lives alone for a reason. He isolates himself and keeps human contact limited FOR a reason. When the superhero alliance known as the Order asks for the ex superhero's help to stop a powerful threat to man kinds safety, castiel finds himself a roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

The hardest part of normal is when you have no choice but to be normal. To try to achieve the most basic when given the very ability not to be. The reality comes when you realize No one is normal and its the most falsified livelihood thrown to us since before we couldn't even talk. 

 

 

 

 

Castiel Novak blew at his coffee, the steam felt good again the chilly morning air. His ebony hair eschewed with bed head, unshaven face pale from years of solitude. His blue eyes glanced out his poorly boarded Windows, to see a deer chewing on the tall grass, most likely from the woods that surrounded his abandon looking cabin. 

A icon appeared at his laptop desktop, a white emblem on a black screen which spun and twirled sending a loud beeping sound that snagged his attention almost instantly. 

It had been years since he had seen this emblem, moving towards it he sat down at the laptop. Debating the worthiness of even opening it. When in one swift movement his pinky hit the enter button. 

"Castiel?" A female voice cut in and out, though no video could be displayed.

"Naomi." Castiel breathed his voice rough. 

"Castiel, I am so....rry for the intrusion, but- eed your help." Naomi stated. 

"I'm not a superhero anymore." Castiel groaned after a sip of his hot coffee hitting the spot. "Not even sure if I qualify enough as one to use the term."

"Listen, c-. The world needs -ur help. You may of gotten the bad end of the power stick but y- always were good at heart." Naomi started. "There is no one else w- Can turn to."

"What is it?" Castiel asked. 

"Take a l-ook." Naomi stated as the dark scream interrupted with video and sound. 

 

 

_____________________________________________________

 

~

"-John! John you're hurting me!" A woman screamed as he had her bent over the bed. She tried to push him off of her, he reached back slapping her. Trying to pull off her clothes, smacking her when she resisted.

"YOU ARE MY WIFE!" John screamed pointing a finger in her face as a teenage boy broke in the door with his shoulder. 

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" the teen screamed, his hoodie pulled up not revealing his face. Though it was obvious he knew nothing of the live stream. 

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BOY!" John roared, a fight breaking out with the teen and John. Before John pulled out a gun,the teen backing away. "ILL FUCKING DO IT THIS TIME, BRAT."

"Dean! Stop!" The woman sobbed running to him. "It's not worth it. Stop please."

"I WON'T LET HIM HURT YOU ANYMORE!" Dean screamed at her pointing to John he threatened. "YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN-!"

"OR WHAT, MAMA'S BOY?" John laughed, Dean tried to rush at him but Mary held him back. 

"DEAN! LEAVE!" Mary sobbed as she stopped him. 

"Listen to the bitch." John laughed.

"EAT A BULLET, OLD MAN." Dean hissed at him, moving to turn away. As John's laughter stopped abruptly, causing Mary and dean to turn. He seemed to be in a daze like he was having a stroke. 

"J-john?" Mary called as blood started to pour out of his nose and ears. Turning to look at Dean, he blinked at him casually. 

"Your wish is my command, Dean." He stated as though it was nothing, he put the gun to his jaw pulling the trigger. His brains exploded onto the white wall, Mary screamed. Dean backed away looking at the body then his shaking hands, before booking it out the room. 

"Dean!" Mary cried as she turned watching him leave. She sobbed for a few moments before noticing the webcam light blinking. Moving towards it camera she shut it off killing the feed.

~

 

________________________________________________________________

 

 

"Shit." Castiel rubbed his stumbled face. 

"-is was about six months ago." Naomi continued in her horrible reception. "- is M.I.A. -is dangerous and needs to be... pu-put down."

"You want me to kill a kid?" Castiel sucked in air. 

"I.. -want you to put d-...own a monster. He has....- illed two of my men. If Hi- ability gets into the w-...rong hands..." Naomi hinted. "They will be...-nstoppable. You...are th- only one strong enough for th-...mission. Find Mary winchester. -dress 1349 Hunter road-." 

Castiel watched the feed cut out and his desktop return to normal. Blinking he softly sipped at his coffee, the steam filling his lungs as he sighed. 

 

 

________________________________________________________________

 

 

Mary Deanna Winchester, age 37. Mother of Dean Charles Winchester. Wife of John Adam Winchester. Living at 1349 Hunter road. John's death ruled suicide. Dean Winchester missing. All news of the boy's disappearance long forgotten by time and...by people. 

"Mary winchester?" Castiel called to the beautiful blonde walking downstairs in red heels, and a beautiful red cocktail dress. Dressed up for a wonderful night on the town, she turned blinking at the stranger in a trench coat. 

"Yes?" She asked confused. 

"My name is Castiel Novak, I'm here in regards to your missing son. Dean Winchester?" Castiel licked his thumb opening a pocket size notebook but her gaze stopped him. 

"I'm sorry, I believe you have the wrong woman." Mary laughed softly. Castiel stared at her emotionless, he had the right woman, six months ago doesn't age a woman enough to not to recognize her from the video live feed. "I don't have any children, plus I never married to even considered kids." She laughed as blood slid down her nose, Castiel watched it slide down, her only noticing when he kept staring. "Stupid nose. Bleeds sometimes." 

"Maybe you should get it cauterized?" Castiel said noticing a pattern in bloody noses in dean's powers. 

"Maybe." She laughed as a car honked at her. "My dates here. I have to go."

"Just one more thing, mrs. Winchester." Castiel stopped her from moving.

"Yes?" Mary turned, Castiel looking through his notes.

"If your parents last name is Campbell. Why is your winchester?" Castiel looked up from his notes for her answer.

"I...i-I..." Mary stood unable to answer as the car honked again as though snapping her out of the confusion. "I got to go!" She squealed happily completely forgetting the question. "Nice to meet you!" Castiel watched her go, roughly crossing her name off on possible leads.

 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Dean Charles Winchester, age sixteen. Born January 24. Dean Winchester has been missing since November. He was a troubled kid, failing all his classes. The chances of graduating completely forgone. He was in trouble with the law three times for petty theft, vandalism, and grand theft auto. Castiel's thumb stroked the face of the fleeing boy running from a convenient store, only a couple months before dean's disappearance. The closest thing to an updated photo he was going to get, since Dean must have thoroughly went through the house removing everything of him to help the lie he made poor Mary believe. Though the oldest traces of the boy being outside the kitchen window. He must have returned three months ago to check on Mary, but the trail past that was cold, and the rain didn't help any. 

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Dean was like a ghost. No traces of him. No one recalls seeing him. The nearest town for miles, and knowing Dean he'd stay close by to keep an eye on his mother. Starting to find his search on a dead end, he found his search reaching its second week. On April 2, Castiel caught a break. 

 

 

 

 

Castiel pulled the gloves up on his hands, as the waitress moved towards him. Which took her off guard by The obvious withdraw, but she must have brushed it off as being a germaphobe because she left the coffee on the table. Turning to walk away a loud scream caught Castiel's to stop mid drink.

"STOP!" A male voice yelled, as the whole town seemed to stop. The world froze in place, people mid walk, mid conversation, like time had frozen. Castiel not feeling the effect, held still willingly as he watched a sixteen year old Dean Winchester climb off a parked car. His eyes scanned the frozen people, before walking up to a man with a comb over. 

"Why shouldn't I take your cash?" Dean asked, the man responded coming to life happily like he had been enthusiastically talking about something he loved. 

"Because I'm cheating on my wife, and that bitch is a really demanding in the pocket... if you know what I mean." He laughed as Dean frowned. 

"Give me your cash, and stop cheating on your wife. Also get a haircut, because you look ridiculous." The man gave over His money willingly, as Dean counted it out. "Good. Now forget you ever met me."

"Your wish is my command, master." The man hummed happily, standing in place till he was given any order or command to move. 

 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Dean went through a couple others, rejecting the people who needed money for children, bills, or anything of a serious nature. Only going for richer class, and assholes at this point. He stopped at Castiel who sat outside at the cafe, cup to lips as he pretended to be frozen to.

"Tell me why I shouldn't Rob you." Dean asked, Castiel slowly lowered his coffee opening his mouth to speak when a yell caused dean's head to turn.

 

"THERE HE IS!" A man, obviously not part of the organization Castiel was sent from started running towards Dean from the other side of a long street, obviously being too far away to be affected by dean's powers. 

 

Dean turned his head towards them in panic as Castiel took this opportunity to rip off his glove, reaching up he gripped the back of dean's bare neck. Dean jumped, the ice cold touch a shock, as he turned to face what he thought was a frozen man. 

"H-How can you move?! How are you not affected?!" Dean breathed out in shock, as Castiel patted dean's skin again and again....and again, trying to touch any area of his bare skin. "Will you stop that?!"

Castiel's breath hitched, as Dean grabbed his hands forcing them away. They were...touching. Castiel was touching Dean with his bare hands and dean was fine. 

"Who are you?" Dean stated insistently. Before turning as the men grew close enough to grab them, dean turned around. "Stop." The men stopped mid run, arms outstretched to Dean. Dean turned back his Castiel who himself was having an internal crisis/panic attack. Castiel looking at their hands touching, as though he never felt human skin to skin contact before. "Dude? Hello?"

"Y-you can touch me...no one can touch me..." Castiel choked out in shock, tears filling his eyes. 

"Why?" Dean asked confused.

"Everything I touch dies instantly. That is my curse to bare. My power." Castiel choked out bitterly.

"Wait, you have powers too?! Like me?!" Dean breathed out happily. " i-I'm not alone? I h-have so much to ask you. T-to talk about- shit! I forgot where we are. Quickly, C-come with Me, we have to go before this wears off-" Dean turned, looking around at the other people, making sure his power still held when Castiel in a panic and unable to think and needed more time grabbed the waitresses tray, hitting Dean hard enough for lights out.


	2. Safety in isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Dean sucked in air, his head throbbing as ice touched the bruised tender area of the side of his head. Which he had turned into the moment blue eyes had took a swing with what looked like a metal tray. 

He took in the blurred vision, letting it adjust, he was slightly disappointed in the fact cartoons have lied to him. Birds do not circle you head when you get knocked out. 

He moaned gaining the man sitting next to him's attention. Blue eyes looked at him expressionless as dean's view returned to normal. 

"Dean?" Blue eyes asked softly patting the bag of ice against his temple. 

"Ouch." Dean whispered. 

"Sorry." Castiel tensed. "I'll be gentler."

"H-How do you know my name?" Dean asked confused slightly panicking his arm moved to hold Castiel's wrist. His eyes scanned the unfamiliar room." W-where am i?" 

"Calm down." Castiel stated obviously avoiding, but Dean backed away to the other corner of the bed. 

"Don't tell me to calm down, grandpa!" Dean snapped. 

"I'm only twenty nine." Castiel sighed at the insult. 

"Twenty nine year olds don't hit people with metal things!" Dean snapped. 

"It was a aluminium tray."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY." Dean snapped his head thronged weakly causing him to whimper.

"Dean." Castiel stated softly pushing the ice he had against the wound. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you so hard, but I panicked. A lot was going on, those goons were after you, the world froze by your voice and you are the only person to survive touching me....I will answer any questions you have. Okay?"

"...who are you?" Dean said after silence gripped them. 

"Castiel Novak."

"What are your powers?" Dean looked at him, as Castiel took the ice pack down to get something from the kitchen.

"People I touch instantly die." Castiel retreated into the kitchen coming out with a coffee.

"Did....you try to kill me?" Dean breathed tensing as the sinking dread grew between them. 

"Yes." Castiel answered, staring at Dean both in silence when Dean stood booking it towards the front. Head pounding, he threw it open but that's the farthest he got when Castiel's arms wrapped around his waist. 

"HELP! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" Dean screamed as Castiel pulled him back inside. 

"Calm down! I'm not going to kill you." Castiel huffed.

"You already tried!" Dean struggled. 

"I was...ordered to! Don't take..it so...personally." Castiel groaned trying to hold the struggling teen. 

"Personally?! I'll show you personally!" Dean stated kicking the couch with his feet, gaining enough leverage to knock Castiel back, Castiel's head clipping the desk corner earning himself a lights out. 

 

 

____________________________________________________________

 

 

"My head." Castiel groaned awake as ice was pressed to his head. 

"Now we are even." Dean stated, patting it softly with ice.

"....You could have ran, yet you didn't?" Castiel questioned. 

"You seem to be the man with all the answers....plus...I think I hit you hard enough to count as a concussion...so no more nappy wappy for you." Dean laughed guilty.

"Don't think you'd get far anyway. There's a forest in between here and civilization, that's the reason...I brought you here Is so they couldn't find you." Castiel stated leaning against the ice. 

"Wh-Who is after me?" Dean asked slight worry on his face. 

"The order wants you dead and Chaos...I'm not sure What they want with you. They...aren't good people." Castiel Sat up with a groan. 

"Why?" Dean swallowed. 

"Because they are scared of you." Castiel rubbed his head. "Fear creates monsters of us all."

"I-I covered my tracks so well...ho-How did they find me?" Dean sunk into the couch next to Castiel holding his knees. 

"You didn't know but your father's death was on live webcam." Castiel started touching his shoulder but Dean ripped it away. 

"He wasn't my father." Dean snapped. "He was my step father." Tears building up in dean's eyes. "I'm glad he's dead, he deserved everything that happened to him."

"...but you didn't deserve to unknowingly pull the trigger. " Castiel touched his knee as Dean felt the tears slid down his face. "You deserved a better hand of cards then you were given, Dean...and I know Dean. I've been through the same thing...our powers...more like our curses....you can live here without being hunted. Without judgement. You're safe here....You don't need to alone anymore, Dean." Dean let the tears he held in so long pour out of him, moving to castiel's chest curling against him, he cried all night.

 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

Dean Winchester is a odd one. Castiel thought that more and more. Dean staying away from him, like a frightened animal. Staying always a good distance away, like he could run if needed. Castiel tried not to offended by it. 

Dean naturally took Castiel's bedroom, Castiel opting to take the couch. They hadn't spoke words since that first night, Dean normally avoiding him except for the obvious staring eyes of suspicion. His body tense with the option of fight or flight. 

It was obvious Dean took comfort in his own solitude, His powers keeping him off the radar. Which now locked with the one man who could see him, made him conscious. 

Dean took comfort in castiel's trips into town. Naturally curious by nature he took time to explore the house. Touching and examining his new surroundings with caution. The kitchen looked old and worn by time, Dean found comfort slowly build with his curiosity. Cleaning and tidying the used home in random ways.

Castiel came home each time to notice What areas Dean had been in, random areas cleaner than before. Plants watered, and even picked flowers showed Dean had eventually found himself comfortable enough with the inside of the house to go outside.

Progress with themselves has gotten better also, though words other than 'good morning' have not. Dean normally opting to stay in the room when castiel was present, found himself slowly coming out more and more. 

Castiel testing the boundaries to try to coax the child out each day, bring the food he made Dean closer to him. First it was in front of dean's door, the the kitchen table, then he set it one day on the coffee table next to Castiel who chewed his own food. 

Almost choked when a bundle of Blankets Sat next to him, taking the plate off the counter. The tv the only sound in the air as the boy hungrily ate. Their eyes focused on the two separate things in the room. Castiel on Dean and Dean on the tv.

"I like this show." Dean stated mid chew, the first sentence between them in the month the boy had been here. 

"Me too."

 

 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

"Dean." Castiel called, as Dean became a mess of Blankets besides him once again. 

"Did I miss anything?" Dean asked reaching for his plate. The blankets that once cocooned him now a lap blanket. 

"Just the opening song." Castiel chuckled, putting his arm behind Dean on the couch. Not expecting it to suddenly be filled with a warm body. Dean curled into him, eating the baked sandwich. Castiel tensed taken back by the teen in his t-shirt and boxers, curled into him on the couch. Opening to the feeling of casual intimacy, either have had in so long. His arm slinked round the teens shoulders, pulling him closer. Was this what normal was like? 

 

 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

"CAS! CAS!" Dean's yells from outside snapped Castiel out of his dreams. Throwing the blanket off of himself from the couch he threw open the front door, expecting the worse. When the teens laughter hit his ears, back behind the old shed. Castiel followed the noise to a small sight of kittens crying moving across Dean. He was smiling petting the mess of a couple week old kittens just seeing the world for all its glory. 

Castiel planted catching his breath, glad Dean wasn't in danger. He wanted to yell at the teen for making him worry and made him run outside barefoot and in boxers. Though he couldn't, the boys face full of happiness, and the Most beautiful smile he ever seen shining through. 

Dean's eyes moved up from the kittens to castiel's eyes, smiling up at him holding a small white persian kitten. 

"Can we keep one?" Dean smiled, petting the smallest one. 

They named him, normal.

 

 

______________________________________________________

 

 

 

"It's been almo- two months." Naomi stated obviously annoyed.

"I know. The kids a ghost." Castiel lied, his eyes moving towards the lump sleeping on the couch. Who was tangled in the sheets, passed out after a movie they watched together.  
"Find h-...kill him and bring us -he body." Naomi stated. 

"I will." Castiel nodded closing the laptop. Castiel rubbed his stubble, standing he moved towards Dean. His eyes scanned the boy, who curled into the couch. 

"Wake up Dean." Castiel breathed softly, Dean didn't budge. Castiel sighed, moving to pick up the boy. Turning the tv off in one quick instance carrying him towards the bedroom. He pulled back the covers, laying the heavy teen in its embrace before returning their position. Moving to leave, since he didn't want to disrupt Dean, He paused only when Castiel's eyes fell over a old use warn notepad laying into a forever rolled up position. Warn by its user, sliding his thumbs over the cover, he thumbed through the random scratches inside. Beautifully sketched people and animals lay inside, a smile of admiration appearing on His face. 

 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Dean woke to the house smelling like good cooking and the sound of music Dean never heard before. He found normal curled against him on the bed licking his paws, as he picked up normal walking out of the bedroom. 

Castiel hummed to himself, the sizzle of bacon on the stove. Dean looking around at the few obvious signs castiel went out to town. As he set normal on the couch, he curiously started through the plastic bags. 

"You went into town?" Dean asked gaining the older man's attention. 

"Morning to you too." Castiel chuckled. "And yes I did."

"Sorry. Morning." Dean stated as he found a large sketch book inside with pencils. "What's this?"

"It's for you." Castiel mentioned casually. 

"Me?" Dean slid his hand over the cover, turning it over trying to find the price. It obviously looked like top dollar art supplies. "I-I can't accept this."

"Nonsense." Castiel waved him off. "Plus I already ruined it. They won't let me return it."

"Ruined it?" Dean asked seeing no flaw in the sketch book. 

"Inside cover." Castiel mentioned as Dean opened it.

'Knew you'd put up a fight. Can't get my money back if it's already used.  
-CAS' 

"If you weren't such a stubborn shithead I wouldn't of had to-" Castiel turned to face him when he felt himself be yanked into a tight embrace. He blinked looking down at Dean who hugged him. 

"Thank you." Dean breathed into his clothing fabric, Castiel's hands slowly wrapped around Dean. Holding him tightly as well, both unwilling to let go. The bacon burned.


	3. All Fun but no play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

"Why do you let your house look so run down?" Dean asked curiously sitting on the wooden fence, sketching in his notepad, looking up to watch Castiel tend to the garden. 

"Keeps people away." Castiel panted shoving the soil. 

"Haven't you watched any horror movie ever?" Dean stated sketching. "It's a magnet for dumb teenagers and mass murders." Castiel chuckled at the irony.

"If we spruced it up, where would we go?" Castiel laughed, Dean getting the joke he laughed bitterly. 

"Har har. " Dean chuckled back, Castiel cracked up at that moving to ruffle dean's hair, in the same breath planting a kiss on the boys forehead. Dean blushed.

 

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

 

"Please?" Dean begged. 

"No." Castiel sighed. 

"Please?" Dean begged again. 

"Why do you want to go to town so bad?" Castiel frowned. 

"Because! Please!" Dean pouted. 

"Because isn't a reason. Look if you need anything-" Castiel started. 

"Come on!" Dean clasped his hands together. 

"You do realize there are people who want you dead correct?" Castiel sighed. 

"Good thing my big strong protector will be there!" Dean milked the compliment. "There to protect me!"

"..." Castiel raised an eyebrow, Dean was good at knowing castiel's weak points. 

Weak point number one: he loves himself the guardian role. 

Just tell him he's all the man you need, he gets the well deserved ego boost and dean gets his way.

"Okay. But I'm serious when I say keep your head down." Castiel sighed in defeat. Dean leaned up kissing his cheek before going to dress. 

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

 

"What part of keep your head down did you not get?" Castiel forced Dean to look down, Dean clamping onto castiel's arm. 

"The fact you meant that literally." Dean grumbled. 

"If anyone recognizes you, you could be in danger-" Castiel started to lecture, but Dean let go to run ahead and look at something. "Dean."

"I heard you." Dean stated looking at the bookstore window, then turned over like he was hiding something. "Can you give me a few minutes and I'll meet you at the corner store?" 

"Dean?" Castiel asked suspiciously.

"Just two minutes." Dean begged. 

"Okay Okay." Castiel sighed. "Just put up your hoodie and avoid the cameras."

"I think you underestimate me." Dean smirked going in as Castiel went to the corner store. Shopping alone for a few minutes felt like the longest minutes of his life, Castiel read the same bottles of jam ingredients over and over before arms encircled him from behind. 

"Miss me?" Dean smiled cheekily. 

"Not on your life." Castiel chuckled the lie as dean's arms wrapped around his arm. Only then did Castiel feel relaxed enough to continue.

 

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

 

Dean Winchester is a odd one. Extremely odd. He's been up to something in these recent two weeks that made Castiel want to fish it out of him. 

Dean has been locking himself away in the bedroom, or sneaking onto the kitchen at late hours. Whatever this boy is up to, he was going to find out.  
"Dean." Castiel knocked on the door. 

"J-just a minute!" Dean panicked. 

"Dean, open this door now." Castiel tried the locked handle. 

"Just a second! I-I'm uh...naked." Dean called through the door, as Castiel snagged the spare key he had hidden, unlocking the door. The door opened, as Dean sat up trying to cover something with his body. "...i say I'm naked and you come in?"

"What's behind your back." Castiel frowned. 

"Uh..." was all Dean could come up with as Castiel picked up the teenager over His shoulder, who objected with swearing. Staring at a poorly wrapped coffee mug and what looked like tons of free coffee samples. Castiel picked up the coffee mug. Customizable one, with different sketches Dean must have been working on for weeks. "Great way of ruining surprises, asshole."

Castiel let Dean down softly, looking at the cup with confusion. 

"What's this?" Castiel asked. 

"It's your 'thanks for helping me/ birthday present'." Dean sighed annoyed blowing his hair out of his face. "Was going to give it to you tomorrow, but that went to shit."

"Tomorrow?" Castiel mumbled rubbing his stubble.

"Don't tell me You forgot your own birthday?" Dean scoffed. 

"It happens when you don't have someone to celebrate it." Castiel mumbled. "Better yet, how did you know?"

"Found your old prison records, your birthday was the same on each one." Dean confessed blushing. 

"You really shouldn't snoop." Castiel sighed trying to stay neutral to this but this...was nice.

"It isn't snooping if you use it as coasters." Dean clarified.

"Point taken." Castiel pulled Dean into a soft hug. "...Thank you."

"You're welcome, Cas." Dean blushed into the hug, Castiel moving to kiss the top of dean's head, Dean moving to kiss castiel's cheek which landed them centimeters apart from each other's lips. Their breath hitched as they stared at each other, frozen by what to do. After a few moments, Dean softly leaned up on his tippy toes, Castiel turning his head away. 

"D-Dean...i-I can't...you're...only a kid." Castiel breathed shakingly. 

"I'm sixteen." Dean cupped his face. "I'm not a kid."

"Dean-" Castiel tensed. 

"Look I'm going to guess because of your powers you never got your first kiss?" Dean stated. 

"I-i-" Castiel blushed.

"It doesn't have to mean anything...It doesn't have to count." Dean breathed. "...we can forget it ever happened." 

"Dean-" Castiel looked him in the eye, as Dean crushed his lips onto Castiel's. The kiss was unreturned for a few minutes before Castiel's arm slinked around dean's waist pulling him closer. Dean's toes now barely touching the ground being held up by Castiel. Dean's hands moving to tangle into castiel's hair, but Castiel pulled away setting Dean down. Looking away blush on his face, rubbing his chin, as Dean looked down.

"S-see? It doesn't count." Dean panted just as conflicted. "Happy early birthday, cas." 

 

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

Dean sketched away at the kitchen bar, as Castiel cooked. They hadn't talked about the kiss, but it was on their tip of their tongues. Though no one talked about it, it was obvious in the air. 

"What are you sketching?" Castiel asked clearing his throat. 

"Porn." Dean stated almost seriously, seeing castiel raise an eyebrow at him. "I'm drawing Normal, he's been stealing your shrimp off the counter for the last half hour." 

"W-What?!" Castiel turned noticing the shrimp once safety on the end of the counter about thirty five shrimp reduced to a measly ten. He frowned at the cat currently consuming the last once he swiped, as he slid the remainder shrimp away from the edge. "Fucking cat." Dean chuckled softly finishing the iris of the eye, castiel leaned over the table to glance at the drawing. A realistic cat reaching up on the table trying to snag shrimp on its tippy toes. "Its beautiful."

"Nah, I can never get the face right." Dean shrugged it away. 

"Where did you learn to draw?" Castiel started taking the coffee cup, with Dean's drawings he had gotten for his birthday. It was the only cup he even used now. 

"I learned to draw from a homeless man believe it or not." Dean stated. "My big brother use to work at a soup kitchen, when I was younger and one of the men who use to eat there was a once upon a time famous artist. When I was waiting for him to get off his community service, the guy use to teach me." 

"I didn't know you had a big brother." Castiel looked confused. 

"Yeah. His name is Sam." Dean stated, as Castiel moved to files in his work desk. 

"Blood brother?" Castiel asked. 

"Yeah why?" Dean walked over to him. 

"N..nothing." Castiel closed the folder quickly. "Must have skipped that in the file. Let's eat."

 

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

"Castiel! Come inside now!" Dean yelled angrily from inside the house, normal clinging to Dean's shirt. The storm had hit their little home for a couple days now, castiel trying to save the garden and prevent the flooding. The wind stronger, and the rain hurt when hitting your skin, but castiel was out there making sure the sandbags were holding. "CASTIEL YOU COME IN RIGHT NOW OR ILL COME AND GET YOU!" 

"STAY INSIDE!" Castiel called putting up the last sandbag up higher, before running inside. He was panting, pink blush on his cheeks, frozen to the bone. His clothes soaked, through he leaned against the door, just trying to catch his breath. Caught off guard by Dean's cold fingers pressed against his forehead. 

"You have a fever. A high fever." Dean stated worried, he knew castiel would get a fever. He knew castiel would get sick running around making sure the sandbags held these last three days. 

"I'm... not sick." Castiel breathed as the cat leap from Dean's hands, castiel coughing roughly. 

"Stay there. You're dripping wet. Let me go get you clothes." Dean panicked as he ran towards castiel's bedroom, going through the drawers both dean and castiel shares castiel's clothes. Though them being normally a lot bigger on Dean, he didn't mind wearing them. He found himself a complete outfit in a hurry, slamming the drawers closed, he stood turning not expecting castiel to be standing behind him. Dean jumped back, slamming into the dresser, he panted in shock. 

"C-Cas?" Dean breathed out as castiel grabbed his chin, rubbing his thumb over Dean's bottom lip. 

"I can't stop thinking about those lips." Castiel murmured, his cheeks red with fever. 

"C...Cas...?" Dean suck in air. 

"This doesn't count." Castiel breathed out slamming his lips onto Dean's. Dean moaned into the kiss, instantly moving to grip onto castiel roughly. Castiel's arms circled Dean's waist pushing him roughly into the dresser. Castiel's tongue slid under his lip, as dean thumbed at the edge of his shirt. Breaking the kiss to slowly pull up castiels shirt, it sloshed with water as dean tossed it away. 

Dean felt castiel pull him closer, dean once again lifted off the ground, as dean wrapped his arms tightly around castiel's shoulders. Dean's shirt soaked through, from castiel's as castiel brought him to the bed. Falling onto the bed, castiel thumbed at the teenagers jeans, their tongues sliding slowly against each other. Castiel's hands slid higher up to slowly lift Dean's shirt, breaking the kiss to lick and kiss up dean's chest. Dean bit his lip panting, as castiel took his time leaving a hicky trail up dean's body till Dean's shirt was off. 

"Cas..." Dean breathed out a moan, castiel seeming to favor licking and teasing Dean's left nipple. Though it was obvious castiel was making this up as he went, his inexperience showing through his groping hands. 

Dean took the reigns, flipping them as he straddled castiel, licking and kissing down castiel's chest. Castiel groaned though Dean wasn't sure from the fever or what Dean was doing. Taking his time to unbuckle castiel's wet pants, sliding them down his legs. Castiel moved to kiss him, watching to touch and hold dean. Dean stopped before pulling down his wet underwear, to straddle him again. 

Kissing him, castiel's hands moved to grip Dean's ass, Dean moaned loudly at that. Loving castiels rough calloused hands gripping him in general, but the tight grip on his ass was amazing. Dean reached over grabbing his discarded shirt, he pulled castiel's hands above his head. He tied castiel's hands tightly to the headrest, careful not to hurt him but good enough to secure him. Castiel's tongue slid against Dean's, causing dean to moan, as he pulled back panting. Sliding down castiel's wet underwear, castiel's slightly erecting cock popped out from under the fabric. 

"Your fatter than I thought." Dean murmured checking him out as he bit his lip. Before sighing and reaching for the dry clothes, forcing up the dry underwear. 

"Isn't...the point in s-sex to get na...ked?" Castiel coughed. 

"Definitely." Dean stated kissing castiel's hip bone before covering it with pants. "But...I care about you too much to take advantage. Though this is tempting...very tempting to teach you ever position that will make you cum roughly.... You... wouldn't be undressing me if it wasn't for that high fever." Dean smiled sadly. 

"Proba...bly not..." Castiel closed his eyes coming to his senses only slightly, opening them to see the hurt on Dean's face. "D-Dean...i-i didn't..." Castiel coughed roughly.

"Its okay...i-i get it." Dean tried not to shake, as he tied castiel's pants. "Yo-You're not into me. I get it." 

"De-Dean." Castiel whispered as Dean's tears started to fall. He climbed off the bed, sliding the covers on castiel's body. "Dean!" Castiel called as Dean moved to the door. 

"Ge-Get better soon." Dean wiped his tears and left out the bedroom door.


	4. These Things Take Time love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Castiel woke up with a start, sitting up roughly he panted looking around. The storm outside had gone, the sun shone bright through his boarded up windows. He wasn't wearing the clothes he remembered dean had put him in that night. How long had he been out? 

Shit. That night. Fever induced make out session and almost sex with Dean. Fuck he could remember word for word every little sentence his loose tongue slid out...he had broken Dean's heart. 

Though he was sure it was nothing more than a strong crush of affection, not really love. It still made castiel feel horrible, taking advantage of a sixteen year old who had no one else. A meow caught his attention, seeing the white cat licking her paws on the end of the bed. He stared at him almost judging as castiel frowned looking the cat up and down. 

"Don't judge me." Castiel mumbled. 

"Uh oh...is your fever back?" A voice asked as Dean stood in the doorway. 

"Huh?" Castiel looked confused. 

"...You are talking to the cat." Dean stated bringing in a tray of food on the nightstand. 

"The cat's judgy." Castiel mumbled as his eyes slid into Dean's cheeks, a light rosy color, castiel reached out touching his forehead. "You have a fever." Dean smacked his hand away, emotionlessly. 

"Eat." Dean said like it didn't matter, he turned to leave, castiel snagged his wrist. 

"Dean, you need rest." Castiel insisted. 

"You were out for three days. My health is the least of our concerns." Dean snatched his wrist away. 

"Dean, I'm better and your sick-" castiel stated. 

"-And Who's fault is that?!" Dean snapped turning around, the room went quiet. "I'm trying not...to make this weird. I'm fine. Drop it." Dean walked towards the door, castiel moving out of the bed quickly he pushed the door close before Dean could exit, dean turned to face him. "Castiel, stop being stubborn-" castiel grabbed Dean's jaw pinning him against the door. "Ca-Castiel?" 

Castiel's nose tip slid against the teen's neck softly nuzzling him, as Dean slowly relaxed in his arms. They stood at the door, just nuzzling against each other softly, their noses touching at the small bit of intimacy. This wasn't lustfully motivated but this...didn't feel like...friendship. Once the only movement dean felt was castiel's breath against his lips, castiel's eyes closed, his forehead on Dean's as they held each other close quarters.

"C-Castiel...what are you doing to me....?" Dean breathed shakingly. So conflicted by the mix signals, just wanting to grab castiel and fuck him against the wall or cuddle him to death. Though at that current moment, dean was liking both options. "If...you are trying to let me down easy...this isn't how..." 

"I've been asking myself the same question..." Castiel breathed tiredly. "Now before I take my cold back and get myself sick again...let me take care of you..." Blue eyes stared into Dean's eyes, before dean could speak, castiel picked dean up. Dean yelped, as he was softly placed in the bed, trying to argue but when castiel crawled into bed with dean. Dean shut his mouth as castiel's arm pulled him close, dean slowly relaxing buried his face into castiel's neck. Laying quietly in each others arms for a long time, Dean's soft breaths were met with castiel's. 

 

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

Castiel liked waking up tangled in the teen, dean always curled into castiel, softly held onto him. Normally dean had his face buried into his neck, and the soft breaths always brought him comfort. He didn't know when this was just a thing, sharing the bed was their normal day. Castiel laughed softly wondering when they skipped the whole dating process and got married, because he was sure this was how married couples acted like. 

He had been a couple weeks late to call the Order, he knew it. He thinks Dean knew to. Castiel always looking at the computer like it was a curse. Dean had been here almost six months, and had finally got out of the routine of hiding Dean's stuff before sleeping every night. Dean finally called this home and had already somehow helped consume his home. Dean's drawings and notepads all over the coffee table, dean's hot chocolate mug happily placed next to castiel's on the table, and...castiel loved it. The house felt more like a home and not castiel's prison. Though as time went on he wondered how long this would last?

 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

"Where would you go if this place wasn't an option?" Castiel asked as he shoved the soil in the garden, planting the new crops. 

"Like zombies or end of the world?" Dean stated drawing on his notebook, his eyes darting from the drawing to castiel. 

"I'm serious, Dean." Castiel paused looking at him. "What if the order or chaos gets smart, they find the house. What would you do?" 

"We'd figure something out." Dean shrugged as he drew, taken back when castiels dirt hand covered his. Dean looked up into the sad blue eyes.

"What...if I wasn't an option?" Castiel stated seriously. 

"Planning to ditch me?" Dean laughed. 

"I wouldn't willingly." Castiel stated dean stopped laughing. 

"Don't talk like that." Dean snapped. 

"Dean-" castiel sighed. 

"I don't know. I guess I would just live in the woods. My powers work on animals so I would be safe." Dean snapped not wanting this conversation, tears filling his eyes. "I don't want to talk about this-"

"Dean i-" castiel went to argue when dean cupped castiel's face before Dean's lips moved onto castiel's lips in one soft kiss. 

"I can't imagine a world without you...because there is no world without you....you given me the happiest months of my life...better than all my years combined...castiel...I love you." Dean breathed with tears as castiel sucked in air, words both of them silently forbid, but dean just kissed castiel again unsure how castiel was going to react to it. Though when the kiss was returned, castiel's hand went to the back of dean's head, and the other to his hip. Dean dropped his notebook, moving to kiss and grip him harder holding each other. 

 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Castiel didn't say I love you back, but the addition to kisses to their normal routine was sign enough. Though everything else was the same, when dean woke he made the coffee and as they waited for the coffee to finished. Dean pressed against castiel, softly pressing his lips to Castiel's, and castiel would cup the teens face kissing him back. They'd stand there exchanging soft kisses and Dean admitted waking up to castiel's lips was his favorite.

 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

"Have you seen my notebook?" Dean asked digging through the chest in a panic. 

"Where was the last place you had it?" Castiel raised an eyebrow. 

"I had it outside when you were working on the garden. I checked out there. Its not there." Dean stated. 

"That was almost a week ago." Castiel blew on his coffee.

"You distracted me with your mouth." Dean mumbled, castiel lightly smirked as Dean sighed. 

"Let's check outside again." Castiel offered, putting the coffee down to take Dean's hand and walk him outside. Dean blushed. 

"It should be right here next to the fence post." Dean sighed looking around. "Found my pencil. But that's it." 

"Maybe we should reenact what happened so you can remember what happened." Castiel stated seriously, helping Dean back on the fence. 

"Okay. You were working on the garden." Dean stated trying to recall. 

"Okay. Next." Castiel stated, not moving to interact that part standing in front of dean. 

"I was drawing we started talking about stupid things." Dean waved off the serious conversation. 

"Not stupid, now continue." Castiel moved closer. 

"Then I told you I loved you." Dean breathed shakily as castiel cupped his face, looking into his eyes.

"Then what?" Castiel's eyes danced playfully at where he was going with this. Dean didn't answer as he roughly kisses castiel who instantly returned the kiss. They kissed roughly, as castiel's hands gripped Dean's hips. 

"W-what about my n-notebook?" Dean moaned into the kiss, not wanting to stop. 

"I'll buy you a new one." Castiel murmured kissing him harder. 

 

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

 

"Did you bring the proof to your claims?" A man sat in his limo, the Cuban cigar in his mouth. A shady thin shaking looking homeless man sat opposite to him cowardly held out the sketchbook. 

"I tolds yous I've seen him sir." The shaking man whispered. "Living with a Order man, sir." The man of power thumbed over the drawings, his eyes scanning the pages. Mostly filled with castiel, though the cat, normal, came into play normally. The rich man paused at the signature DW at the bottom of one of the pictures of castiel sleeping. Running his thumb over the signature he blew out smoke. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a bundle of cash tossing it to the homeless looking man. "T-thanks you's sir!"

"Get out." The rich man barked, the homeless man quickly retreating away. 

 

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

 

"-tiel! Y-" Naomi snapped, yelling at him for almost an hour. 

"I told you. He's a ghost. Been using his powers on me to get away." Castiel lied, his eyes slid over to dean who had just gotten out of the shower in the bedroom. The door cracked enough to watch dean discard the towel, which made castiel turn away. 

"We are running -ut of Patience. The Order wants a body." Naomi snapped again. 

"I'm working on it. I'm not a miracle worker." Castiel surprised himself by snapping back. "...did you look into other Winchesters?" 

"Yes. There is no record of Dean -hester having any siblings. All government paperwork states that -an Winchester is a single child." Naomi stated as castiel looked at Dean who was finishing dressing. Why would dean lie about that?

"I'll update you when I can." Castiel stated closing the connection on Naomi, as he stood walking into the bedroom where Dean was tying his shoes. "Hey." 

"Hey." Dean looked up. 

"Do you have a brother?" Castiel crossed his arms, dean paused. 

"Yeah." Dean looked up confused. Castiel stared into his eyes, trying to tell if he was lying, but Dean's answer was honest. "Why?" 

"Nothing. Nothing." Castiel smiled softly. "Let's get you a new sketch book."

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

 

"I think I saw the sketchbooks down one more aisle." Dean stated happily, castiel was going through the cooking books. Thumbing through the books for new recipes to try. They had slowly started to come to town together, less cautious but still on guard. 

"Be careful dean." Castiel stated not looking up as Dean kissed his cheek, and headed towards the sketchbooks. He was committed on finding the perfect sketchbook again, missing his old one but it was almost already filled anyways. Going through the different ones, he took the new book smell to heart, thumbing through the untouched pages. 

"I think you'd like this one more." A familiar voice made him look up. Turning around Dean's eyes lit up. 

"Sam?!" Dean squealed as he pounced into a hug. Sam instantly squeezing him into a hard hug, Dean missed his brother so much. 

"Crushing... vital organs." Sam breathed out as Dean pulled back. 

"Y-Your home?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, I gotta call that you went missing! I came to find you!" Sam stated cupping Dean's face softly running his thumb over his freckles. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Dean?!" Castiel pulled Dean away from Sam instantly, putting Dean behind him. 

"Castiel its okay...its my brother." Dean chuckled at his overprotective nature. Castiel stared at Sam, Sam stared back not breaking the stare down. 

"Stop!" Dean yelled as the building life froze, Sam freezing as well. Dean turned to castiel with a raised eyebrow. "What is your problem?" 

"Your brother who you never talk about suddenly shows up?" Castiel circled Sam, brushing something off Sam's shoulder. 

"He said someone called him." Dean stated defense.

"Who?" Castiel asked. 

"I didn't ask." Dean sighed. "Look my brother left home when I was seven. I think he left off to college or something. Its nice to actually see him again okay?" 

"Something's not right dean." Castiel stated, dean never seen castiel this upset or off. 

"Its okay, castiel." Dean breathed kissing castiel's lips softly. "I'll make him forget okay?" Castiel nodded hesitantly at that, as Dean walked up to Sam. Taking the notebook from his hand, he sighed. "Sam, you don't have a baby brother name dean, you didn't get a call and you never saw me today." 

"Let's go dean." Castiel held out his hand, as Dean took it, both of them walking out of the store together. Dean paused as he noticed the people outside were frozen as well. 

"They...were too far away to hear me...?" Dean questioned. 

"You are getting stronger." Castiel reassured as he helped Dean into the pick up driving away.

The store bell jingled as Sam lit a cuban cigar, taking a puff as he looked around at the frozen people. Dean did have powers. Strong powers. 

"Must take after your father." Sam chuckled, as he blew out the smoke, as the people sprung to life walking like nothing ever happened. 

 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

 

"Hey Dean?" Castiel asked as dean sketched his new notebook, turned not expected to get a piece of hair plucked. 

"Ouch! Fucker!" Dean kicked at him, as castiel chuckled. "Why did you do that?!" 

"I needed your DNA." Castiel started moving over to his laptop. 

"My what?" Dean asked walking over as castiel slid the hair sample into the computer slot, as well as other unknown hair.

"Its going to tell me all about your family." Castiel smiled Dean softly taking a seat next to him. "See I have three strands of hair. One from your brother and one from you and your mother. I'm going to see if your genetically similar." Castiel hummed in happiness, been a while since he played with the more advanced stuff the order assigned computer had.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked. 

"I'm checking to see if your related." Castiel stated. 

"What?" Dean scoffed. "I told you, he's my brother."

"There's no paperwork anywhere on a Sam winchester. Every paper work I have on you stated you were an only child." Castiel started typing words into the machine. "It could be possible that your not related at all, maybe he was planted there."

"What?" Dean snapped. "No! There has to be-! I'm telling you! He's related to me!" They argued for a few minutes, castiel just wanting to make sure Dean was safe.

The machine beeped to life causing them both to turn, seeing strain A and B lighting up, but Strain c had a large 'X' over it flashing red colors. Deans fingers reached out to touch the screen, that Red 'X'...it proved it...Sam wasn't his brother.

"You're right...I should...I should have believed you." Dean lowered his head in obvious confusion. 

"No, dean...you don't understand...Strain C wasn't Sam's hair..." Castiel reread the results over and over. 

"Wh-who was strain c?" Dean asked. 

"Mary Winchester." Castiel stated. 

"M-my mom?" Dean breathed out in confusion. "S-she isn't my mom?"

"There's enough similar markers to show she was maybe your aunt. But no, she isn't your mother." Castiel stated starting to pull up Sam and Dean's strains. 

"So...Sam and I are related." Dean breathed out slightly relieved that with his whole past crashing down there was one solid base standing of truth.

"You're right dean...Sam is related to you..." Castiel stated as he ran his fingers over the patterns. "But he's not your brother...he's your father."


	5. Unexpectedly on the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Dean didn't want to talk about it. Castiel didn't blame him. Dean clinged to castiel more than normal this past week, taking every chance he could get to cuddle against him. Dean's whole life just changed, and castiel didn't know how to comfort him. 

 

 

______________________________________________________

 

 

Castiel woke up tangled in Dean, his legs tangled against the adult and his face pressed into castiel's back. Castiel turned to face him, softly sliding his thumb over the teens lips. He wished he knew what went inside his head, wishing he could just plug himself into him. Dean seemed out of whack, sometimes went into deep thought and you could see the sadness and confusion in his face. Castiel wished he could fix it. 

 

 

_______________________________________________________

 

 

Dean kissed castiel roughly, their tongues danced in the kitchen. The kiss different than the normal morning make out, castiel pinned against the kitchen counter. Both pressed against each other tightly, castiel felt their bodies fit perfectly against each other. He moaned a shiver as Dean moved to kiss castiel's neck, god he seemed to know what points to break castiel with. Castiel starting to harden just by their kisses, which normally he had every control of. 

"D-Dean." Castiel breathed out, god if the morning wake up sessions were going to be this heated, he needed to start wearing more clothes to bed. God, his cock semi hard in his boxers was hopefully unnoticed. Dean smirked at the moan, liking his name on the end of castiel's moans. Dean started to move down, his lips kissing castiel's chest as he moved to his knees. "D-Dean?" 

"I'm going to make you feel good." Dean whispered thumbing at castiel's boxers. Castiel's face felt conflicted, dean noticed right away softly sighing. "Its not sex."

"T-Then?" Castiel breathed, dean almost laughed at the innocence. Castiel didn't want to take advantage of the distraught teen, he didn't want dean to regret anything between them. That's why he opposed.

"Just watch." Dean smirked as castiel's boxers slid down, the cold air of suddenly being naked hit him. Blushing roughly he gripped the counter, as he watched Dean's eyes study his...anatomy. Dean slid one finger down the shaft that twitched and reacted almost instantly. Castiel shuddered, loud moan escaping castiel's lips as he bit his lip. 

Castiel was a virgin, he was almost mentally innocent on all intimacy. His powers gotten from a young age, he never had regular human contact he should at his age. So this and much else dean to him was all new.

Dean smiled up at him sheepishly, his fingers wrapped around castiel's base, slowly starting to pump it. Dean's eyes looked up to the older man who shivered at the touch, inexperienced was such a simple word to describe castiel. He loved breaking and taking every little virginity castiel had, castiel was his...no one else's. 

Dean smirked moving to slid his tongue at the tip, and castiel's face went beet red, looking at dean with pleasure and innocence. Dean's cock reacted so much to castiel it hurt, Dean slid his own hand down his own pants. 

Was dean getting hard because of castiel? Castiel panted and gasped as Dean licked the tip again. Letting his fingers work the base, as Dean moaned softly at his own hand. Dean's eyes looked up to castiel who was no longer watching Dean's hand on castiel's cock but on Dean's other hand on his own dick. 

"Want to see?" Dean smirked cockily. Castiel didn't have time to respond as Dean softly pulled himself from his own boxers. Dean's cock was a bit smaller than Castiel's, which normally would make dean self conscious but the fact the older man couldn't look away made dean feel better about it. 

Castiel was in deep pants gripping the counter with white knuckles as Dean bobbed his head on castiel's cock, castiel tried to stay silent as his whole body burned for release. Dean pulled his mouth from castiel's cock causing castiel to whimper shaking, as Dean softly stood knowing castiel couldn't last longer. 

"I want to cum with you." Dean hummed against the older mans neck, softly taking castiel's hand he moved it towards Dean's cock. Castiel wrapped his fingers hesitantly around Dean's. Dean let out a small whimper as castiel tugged at it lightly. "Easy Cas...fuck...touch me..." 

Castiel didn't know what came over him but the older man slammed Dean into a kiss, pumping Dean's cock in his hand. He hungrily swallowed every whimper and moan from the teens mouth just wanting to taste him more. Dean shivered, as he kissed castiel lustfully wrapping his arms around castiel's neck. Breaking the kiss to pull off Dean's long nightshirt, he instantly moved leaving sloppy kisses on the teens neck. Dean's legs shook as he whimpered gasping as the over man assumed control of their pleasure. 

Castiel's rough callused hands slid up Dean's shaft, god, he thought he liked those hands when kissing. He became so undone by castiel's hands on his body, when dean's body got painfully close. He pressed harder against castiel, kissing him roughly as his hand returned to castiel's cock pumping it in unison. It took only minutes after for hot cum to slid down their bodies, dean mouthed castiel's. Just enjoying the aftermath of what they had done. When they pulled back to catch their breaths, naked and sweaty, they enjoyed their closeness. 

"What...was that... called?" Castiel panted roughly.

"That is called the...reason I'm going to hell..." Dean laughed moving to kiss castiel again. 

 

 

________________________________________________________

 

 

"We will set camera's around the house the next time they leave." A man swallowed. "We managed to install listening devices and sweep the area for bugs. It seems that the man Dean winchester is with is not fully connected to the order." 

"Then what is his main objective?" Sam blew out his cigar. "There has to be a reason."

"We don't know much about him. All we know him as is 'Cas.'" The man stated. 

"Whatever he is, he wasn't controlled by Dean's power." Sam stated. "I need more information." 

"What would you like us to do in the meanwhile?" The man asked. 

"Do not interfere." Sam warned leaning back, blowing out smoke. "It seems as always we are one step ahead of the order."

 

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

 

Dean sketched lightly in his notebook as Castiel paused looking at him. Castiel was beating a sack of soil, which he made a homemade punching bag with. He always worked out every afternoon before the sun went down. It was a great way to keep him in shape and always ready to fight.

"Ever been in a fight?" Castiel panted as Dean looked up. 

"I like to avoid it." Dean stated. 

"You should learn. With powers like yours." Castiel stated between deep breaths. 

"I don't have to. I have a six packed lean mean fighting machine." Dean pointed to him with his shirtless six pack. 

"Dean, you can't assume I'll always be there." Castiel stated. 

"I don't like when you say that." Dean angrily waved him off sketching into his book when castiel sighed. 

"Dean, come here." Castiel waved him over. Dean groaned in annoyance as he moved to walk over setting his sketchbook on the fence before walking over. Castiel softly wrapped his arms around dean, dean burying his face in his neck. "I'm sorry, I just want you to be okay."

"I know..." Dean sucked in air nuzzling him, castiel's sweaty skin felt good against the heat. "I'm just..."

"I know." Castiel raised his face kissing it. "Let's make it a competition? How about... If you can hold your own with me in a fight you get whatever you want and if you can't I get something. You can ask for the fight anytime you want but you get one shot." 

"Okay." Dean turned smirking as he intertwined their fingers. "What do you want?" 

"Oh...I don't know...I want your notebook once its full." Castiel smiled as dean played with their arms. 

"Why that?" Dean scoffed. "You can have anything and you want poor sketches?" 

"I think they are the most beautiful things I've ever seen." Castiel confessed, as Dean blushed. "Now...What are your conditions?" 

"Well...once I win...I want to have sex with you." Dean stated with a flirtatious smirk. 

"W-what i-i-" castiel was completely taken back. 

"You said anything...remember?" Dean clicked his tongue cockily. "Unless you want to call off the competition..?" Castiel chuckled being had by a sixteen year old.

"Alright. Deal." Castiel rolled his eyes as the teen laughed trying to kiss him. "There's no kissing in fighting." Castiel teasingly pushed his face away. Dean laughed as castiel made him turn to face the sack. "Now. Show me what you can do." Dean gave a pathetic punch.

 

 

 

________________________________________________________________

 

 

"Meow." Dean meowed at the cat who just stared at him. "Meow." 

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Castiel mumbled taking a sip of coffee. 

"Har. Har." Dean mocked back. 

"So why are you trying to pick up a second language?" Castiel moaned through a good cup of coffee. 

"I'm too sore to move." Dean whimpered. "The cat shall do my bidding. I am it's master." Castiel almost spat out his coffee laughing as The cat blinked at him moving closer it licked Dean's nose. "You're so cute, normal." Dean groaned picking up the cat, petting him softly, snuggling with him. 

"What exactly do you need?" Castiel asked setting his drink down, he was proud of dean. Dean was actually attempting in his fighting training and was sore to prove it. Started to take naps in the day, and let castiel carry him to bed when he was too worn out and started to cry. Castiel had never been so proud. 

"I want bacon... And to go to the bathroom." Dean mumbled setting the cat down as castiel walked over picking him up. Nuzzling him softly, he carried dean setting him on the toilet, he walked towards the kitchen. 

"Breakfast for lunch?" Castiel asked, starting to get it out. 

"Yes, please!" Dean called from the bathroom. Castiel chuckled to himself how comfortable they had come with each other. They might as well been married, which made castiel blush at the thought. As he tossed the eggs on the stove, he heard the toilet flush signaling him to go to retrieve dean. When a knock on the door startled him, he paused as he moved to the door. Checking the peephole, he cursed, quickly moving to clean the living room of Dean and grabbed the emergency bag. 

"Cas?" Dean asked as he stood in the doorway struggling to stand, never seen Cas grab it.

"Dean. You need to sneak out the back window. Head to the shed. Stay there till I get you." Castiel forced open the window of the bathroom as he shoved dean through it. "Coming! Just one second!" He called to the door.

"Cas?!" Dean yelped as he was literally shoved out the window with the bag following. Dean hit the ground hard, landing in the long weeds, the bag came after him causing him to groan in pain. 

"I will totally explain later. I am so sorry." Castiel blew him a kiss, as he closed and locked the window. Fixing himself up, Which wasn't that hard in only pajama pants, he opened the door. "Gabriel." 

"Cassie." Gabriel paused. "Where's your gloves?" He wiggled his fingers to show castiel, he paused and looked down. Normally he wore gloves all the time in the past, but since dean was immune he never worried about them. He quickly moved to his side table sliding them on, as gabriel let himself in. He examined the old shack, his eyes curiously taking in all the detail as Normal hopped on the couch. The cat hissed at Gabriel, recoiling at the stranger. "Never mind, take your gloves off for a second-"

"Leave my cat alone." Castiel mumbled picking up the cat and placing it in the bedroom before closing the door. 

"Since when do you like animals?" Gabriel asked. 

"Since when have you started making house visits?" Castiel glared. 

"Look. The order asked me to help you with your case. The fact you don't check your mail often enough to know I was coming and needed to see you is not my problem." Gabriel found Dean's cup of hot chocolate, still hot to the touch. His eyes noticed the coffee cup hot on the table next to castiel. "Hot date you didn't tell me about?"

"You know what my powers are. I'd never risk someone's life like that." Castiel scoffed annoyed and offended, as Gabriel raised an eyebrow holding the hot chocolate. "I was indecisive." 

Gabriel slowly continued to explore the house as he walked through them.

"Like I told the order before I got this under control." Castiel rolled his eyes picking up his coffee. 

"Really? Because that's not what they said. Said he's been slipping past your radar for almost seven months now." Gabriel laughed.

"He's powerful." Castiel stated taking a sip of the coffee. "You'd know that if you encounter him."

"Oh I plan to. He's only a kid. Kids aren't smart. They easily make mistakes." Gabriel plopped down on the couch. "Till then, however. Looks like you got yourself a new roommate." Castiel choked on his coffee.


	6. Follow up with bed rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Castiel was not please by the idea of Gabriel In his home. Even more displeased when he realized Gabriel was sleeping on his couch nude. He looked pissed as Gabriel's naked body was tangled in his sheets, sighing as he took dean's cup and a plate towards the shed. 

Dean had been sleeping in the shed for a week, grumbled about it every time he saw castiel. Dean kept saying he was going to get a cold, so castiel out of habit kept sneaking him out more blankets. Dean now had a nest of blankets and pillows, which the cat had fallen to love as well. Castiel opened the shed door, dean stirring lightly at the sound of the shed door slamming shut. 

"Hey." Castiel kissed his head. 

"I saw a snake." Dean mumbled. "It seems I can control reptiles as well."

"Just be careful." Castiel waited for dean to sit up as he handed him the food. 

"How long do I have to be here?" Dean asked drinking his hot coco. 

"Till Gabriel realizes this search is useless." Castiel scoffed. "I give it less than another week of dead ends. You hid yourself well before disappearing." Dean nodded remembered clearing out the house of every little piece of himself, before wiping her memory. "I should head back-" 

"I miss you." Dean stated sadly. "I hate sleeping alone."

"I know...I'm sorry." Castiel cupped his face leaning in he gave him a soft peck before retreating towards the house. Once he walked back in Gabriel was examining the pots and pans castiel cooked breakfast in. 

"You made breakfast?!" Gabriel whined. "And you didn't make me any?!" Castiel looked at him with annoyance, raising an eyebrow. 

 

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

 

"Gabriel, like I said before. The kid left no trace." Castiel sighed, as Gabriel once again broke into Mary Winchester's house and was now eating her leftovers.

"He's a scared kid, he had to have made a mistake. I just need a toothbrush or a lock of hair." Gabriel mumbled eating some leftover Chinese. 

"You know she's going to notice eventually we keep breaking in." Castiel huffed. "Especially when you are eating and leaving evidence." Castiel's eyes moved to the dishes.

"What? Women do dishes. They like that shit." Gabriel mumbled tossing the last dish into the sink. He walked not towards dean's old room but Marys. Castiel followed, lucky that Mary was out of town for a 'Romantic weekend!!!!' As her fridge calendar stated. He watched Gabriel's digging through Mary's underwear drawer. 

"Okay, I didn't sign up to creep on Mary winchester." Castiel growled. 

"Look, when I was a kid and wanted to keep things safe I threw it in my underwear drawer." Gabriel defended his actions as he dug through it till he felt a metal clank. He smiled pulling out a small keepsake box, he showed castiel happily. "See?" Castiel reached for it, but Gabriel pulled it away quick to open it. Inside was three small little baggies with teeth inside. 

Dean Age 4. 2002  
Dean Age 6. 2004  
Sam Age 8. 1987

 

Gabriel smirked as he collected the bags, closing the drawer he smirked. 

"Always trust a mothers love." Gabriel wiggled the baggies in castiel's face. Trying to hide the horror on his face as he stared at the teeth. As Gabriel tossed Sam's tooth, and one of Dean's four year old tooth. "Looks like he's ours." Pulling the tooth out of the bag he examined it before sliding it into his mouth and swallowed it with one sick gulp. 

 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

 

"HE SWALLOWED IT?!" Dean yelped mortified as castiel clamped a hand over Dean's mouth. 

"Shh!" Castiel put a finger to his lip, Gabriel fast asleep in the house. "Its what dream eaters do. They have to eat a item of the person whose dreams they are invading." Dean mumbled behind the hand and castiel pulled it away. 

"What's a dream eater?!" Dean panted gaining air. 

"They enter the dreams of a person and control it. They make them live their fears and eat off the fear." Castiel stated. "They are interrogators for the order and they aren't very nice." 

"Which means?!" Dean breathed. 

"If you sleep, he'll get you. He will torture you and there is nothing I can do about it." Castiel sucked in air. "I just need you to stay awake long enough for him to pass the tooth-" 

"That is so gross." Dean shivered.

"-once he does, he will lose power over you. I will find a reason to lose the other tooth. But im hoping Maybe he will think you're dead since he can't find you and leave." 

"Not to be an asshole but...couldn't we just use our powers?!" Dean groaned. "I'll make him leave."

"If we kill him the order will come after us, and your powers leave a trail. People who you use powers on bleed from their noses. We'd have to run and we will be caught both scenarios." Castiel breathed. "This is our best chance." Dean sighed breathing out knowing he was right, when castiel pulled a tooth bag out. 

Sam Age 8. 1987

"But look, we found more about your past. Look." Castiel handed him the bag as dean ran his fingers over it.

"He must...have been nineteen when I was born." Dean ran his fingers over the date. "No wonder I don't remember seeing him grow up awkwardly... He was already an adult when I was little....but...if this is true...Mary's not his mom either..."

"I think Mary is his older sister." Castiel took the bag. "She obviously has a bonded relationship with him. Something only family has. She must have taken up the responsibility so he could at nineteen still live a normal life, but still be present to see you grow."

"I don't know if...I want to know more." Dean shook his head burying his face in his knees.

"We will take it slowly, okay?" Castiel kissed his head and dean nodded. 

"How long do I have to be up?" Dean asked softly. 

"Two days. Tops." Castiel stated. "I will make sure its sooner."

"Can you stay with me till morning?" Dean whimpered as castiel smiled softly crawling into Dean's nest they snuggled together in the tight space. 

 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Castiel was cooking breakfast when Gabriel awoke, stretching he chomped his mouth. The smell of beans were in the air and Gabriel loved tacos. 

"Morning cassie!" Gabriel yawned.

"Any luck?" Castiel asked seriously, not really caring for pleasantries with his pest.

"No. He must not have slept." Gabriel mumbled annoyed as he sat at the bar stool still naked. Castiel cringed hopeful that this would do the trick and Gabriel would give up and go home. "...Unless we are bounded..." Gabriel chuckled, castiel paused.

"Bounded?" Castiel asked never hearing that term before. 

"Its a urban legend, kind of a joke in the super worlds." Gabriel shrugged. 

"What does it mean?" Castiel asked as he turned off the burner. 

"Surprised you never heard it." Gabriel took a sip of castiel's coffee who swallowed his anger. "Its an omen. Pretty much the legend states that if you find someone who is immune to your powers your screwed."

"Define screwed." Castiel insisted a hand on his hip. 

"If you find someone and you're immune to each others powers it means that one day, you are destined either die or be killed by them." Gabriel sipped. "Pretty much either you're the victim or the killer. Scary right?" Castiel felt a chill run up his spine at that, his mind racing with questions and fears not realizing he was burning the beans. "Dude? Beans!"

"S...sorry." Castiel sucked out air. 

 

 

_______________________________________________________

 

 

Castiel could NEVER hurt dean. Never. The idea a insult to the very fiber of his being as he played detective with Gabriel who insisted on working every place they had before getting nothing like they did before. Gabriel kept rambling. Never stopped rambling. The noise of his mouth moving almost earned Gabriel a punch to the face with a bare fist. Gabriel slightly toned it down, the annoyance level noticeable, and the fear Gabriel had high, honestly castiel liking it that way.

 

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

 

He never minded Gabriel in the past. They had known each other in the realm of crime fighting. Gabriel almost always made light conversation when they ran into each other, and never had much of a problem with castiel's Gray area in the superhero world. Both retired and moved onto different things, crime fighting left to the youngsters, more sixteen to twenty five ages. Then if you're lucky to live long enough to retire, the order gives you place and honor that returning to a normal life doesn't. Gabriel invested his time to better the order and castiel just wanted to be left alone.

 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

While Gabriel went to release the dragon as he put it. Castiel went to check on dean, and god had he never been so proud. Dean looked so tired, his eyes trying to stay open as castiel moved to lay next to him. Snuggling up into his warm, castiel nuzzled him, planting kisses on all the available skin he could muster. 

"Just a bit more Dean." Castiel breathed as dean nodded in a slow blink. Clinging to castiel he listened to castiel engage him about what had happened that day. Carefully shaking dean when he started to doze, dean was able to work out and enjoy the house while they were gone. Dean actually smelled really good after a bath, which kept him busy for a good couple of hours trying to feel Clean. 

The door to the shed opened as castiel jumped with a start, dean too tired to even react. Gabriel held the gun on them both, dean tiredly blinking as Gabriel clicked his tongue.

"Wondered why you kept sneaking out at night." Gabriel growled angrily. "Should have been more careful to wipe down the shower. It was wet when we have been gone all day..."

"Gabriel! Just put the gun down! I can explain!" Castiel put his hand out, the other hand protectively around the tired teen.

"They knew you couldn't be trusted! How could I believe you were good?! I really believed you were honestly trying to catch him. Trying to show the order the good I see in you! But no, you were too busy banging the enemy!" Gabriel snapped.

"I am! Gabriel he's an innocent kid! He didn't do anything wrong! Just put it down!" Castiel stated in fear slowly reaching towards him. 

"Stay back!" Gabriel snapped as castiel recoiled. "The order would never let us kill an innocent man! Now! Let go of the boy and step out of the shed. I'll kill him quickly and mercifully then take you to the order to be senten-" 

Dean glared at the man, irritation and boiling anger. Gabriel gasped in pain, as he shakingly moved the gun towards his own head, blood starting to pour from Gabriel's nose. Castiel glanced between them, he had never seen dean control anyone without vocal words. 

"Dean?" Castiel called but it was like dean couldn't hear him as Gabriel pressed the gun to his own temple. Tears of fear sliding down his face as castiel panicked. Dean wasn't trying to scare him. "DEAN! DEAN STOP! DEAN!" Castiel shook Dean's shoulders, trying to snap him out of it, when Gabriel almost completely pulled the trigger did dean snap out of it. Gabriel instantly recoiled away from the gun, dropping it as dean collapsed into castiel's arms.

 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

"Tying me up won't save him." Gabriel stated tied to a chair. Castiel was worrying over the teen who he had laid on the couch, patting his head with a cloth with worry. Dean was running a fever, his face covered in sweat, panting roughly. His fever was so high it was off the charts, it actually burned castiel's skin. 

"I need to go into town." Castiel laid the ice pack on Dean's forehead grabbing his car keys. He knew he couldn't take him to the doctor, not with him still missing. They would pull out records and get them found by the order. "He need medication." 

"Trust me not to not get loose?" Gabriel asked. 

"If you can get out of those ropes, I'll just let you shoot me." Castiel rolled his eyes watching Gabriel struggle with no luck he left. 

 

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

 

Gabriel struggled roughly with the ropes but it was no use. When he heard the door open, he sighed to himself.

"So I'm not Houdini, but I promise you that once I get out of here I'm going to the order." Gabriel called struggling once again with the ropes. 

"I don't think you are going anywhere, Gabe." The man said. Gabriel looked up seeing a face he never thought he would see again...and the barrel of a gun.

"S-Sam?" Gabriel sucked in air, so many emotions hit him, there was no way. Sam was dead. "How could...you're alive?...Naomi said-"

"Naomi said a lot of things." Sam said coldly as a slight whimper from dean made Sam turn to him. Sam lowered the gun, setting it on the table as he moved carefully picking up the teen he held him in his arms sitting on the couch softly nuzzling the teen. "Its okay little one..." 

"D...da...ddy...?" Dean whimpered into Sam's skin that felt so good again his skin. 

"Daddy?" Gabriel was taken back. "Sam...what's going on...? Y-you would have been nineteen-"

"-And still dating you? Living happily ever after with our newfound organization the Order?" Sam chuckled cruelty in his voice as he softly rocked Dean. "There's a lot you don't know Gabriel..." 

"Then tell me!" Gabriel looked sadly tears down his face. "Why...why did you leave?" 

".... Every superhero is born with one power. That power in the eyes of the order determines what you will grow up to be. A hero...or a villain. Naomi believes full heartedly there is no gray area. That you are one way or the other. Nothing in between. What better way than to suppress peoples powers? To stop villains from growing up to be villains....Naomi asked my help. Said...you can save the world...save countless lives. So I agreed. Let her draw DNA, let her take what she needed to help harness my ability to control people by words. That maybe we can make a pill or a shot that could suppress powers." Sam breathed. "But I was stupid."

"When I realized what Naomi had done...it was too late. She wasn't trying to cure people of horrible powers or save people from being destined to be villains, that was a lie... She was making a army. A genetically made army, infused with every superhero DNA strain she could muster. She made prototype 3226. She made Dean." Sam cradled the boy closer. "He was made to kill and destroy anyone Naomi felt fit. Who didn't fit well on her justice scale. Using two main DNA strands, mine...and hers." 

"So...dean couldn't ever use his powers on her...." Gabriel choked out. "Intermediate Family is immune..." 

"I destroyed her machines, burned her DNA collection and...took dean. Saved him from that life. Made it look like he died in the fire and ran. My sister was married and couldn't produce children...so I gave her dean. Never seen her so happy having a baby... She got what she always wanted and i got to stay close to him. Watching him grow... God he was so tiny and so sweet...most beautiful heart. The more I saw him grow the angrier I had gotten with naomi. Needing to take down the order and make sure this never happened again. So I created chaos...left dean to have a normal life. Though when that video went viral and dean disappeared... I realized dean could never have a normal life...." Sam kissed Dean's head.

"Since Naomi found out Dean's alive. I went to find Dean, going to save him once again, but it looks like he had already found his own safe haven..." Sam nuzzled him. 

"With castiel..." Gabriel looked at him. 

"I was hesitant at first knowing what he was. A Killer with touch. I almost took dean from him. But when I saw dean and castiel laughing together running around the grass covered in mud in the middle of a mud fight...I never saw such happiness... that I let them be." Sam softly heard Dean whimper touching his head.

"What's wrong with him?" Gabriel asked softly, as Sam pulled out some liquid pouring it into the teens mouth.

"His powers are resurfacing. When dean was four, he started having fits, his body would get hot. Then his body froze to zero temperatures, and turned to stone. His body was trying to active every power he was given. Almost killed him. I had a friend of mine make a suppressant, something that makes it inactive once again. It seemed to work, till today." Sam felt dean gulp it down weakly, waiting till deans body temperature started going down as he set him back down on the couch. 

"Why...didn't you tell me any of this?" Gabriel asked, his face hurt. 

"I didn't want you involved. I knew Naomi would come after you if she thought you knew anything. I didn't want you in danger." Sam breathed Sam moved to Gabriel untying him, Gabriel softly rubbed his wrist. "So...now what will you do now t-" Sam wasn't expecting the hard lips slam into his. Sam kissed back, gripping Gabriel's face in a hard needy kiss. Gabriel was sobbing, messy and tearful as he held him. 

"I tho-thought you were dead." Gabriel sobbed. 

"I-i know." Sam kissed him roughly. 

"I lo-love you Sam. I always h-have. Always will." Gabriel sobbed as Sam kissed him again, roughly. Breaking the kiss Gabriel looked at Dean, softly panting. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Gabriel nuzzled Sam. 

"Yes...for now." Sam nuzzled back. "You know...I always wanted to raise a family with you...I'm sorry it turned out this way..." 

"You know...Dean still has a lot of growing up to do." Gabriel blushed as he felt Sam kiss his cheek. 

"Well, as a silent guardian and all. We should go before he wakes." Sam cupped Gabriel's face, Gabriel moved leave with him. Pausing before writing a note for castiel, leaving out the door with Sam. 

 

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

 

Castiel bolted in, his face red panting as he moved to dean. Dean's skin cool to the touch, he breathed out in relief before noticing it was extremely quite. Turning he noticed Gabriel had gotten out, he stood moving to the ropes cursing to himself when a note caught his eye. He moved to it, reading the note, he sucked in air. 

You're secret's safe with me.  
-Gabe

Dean stirred as Castiel moved to him, softly kissing Dean's face. Dean instantly leaned into castiel who scooped him in his arms. 

"Cas?" Dean mumbled as castiel kissed him. 

"Are you okay?" Castiel held him.

"I had the weirdest dream." Dean mumbled. 

"About?" Castiel asked.

"Sushi was trying to eat normal." Dean yawned as castiel kissed his forehead softly picking him up he moved him towards the bed. 

"Sounds like bedtime." Castiel chuckled carrying dean to bed.


	7. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Castiel expected The Order to barge in any day that next month. Expected Gabriel to not keep his word out of fear or obligations.... But that day never came. 

 

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

He and dean lived in peace for months, Dean kept up his training. The bet still alive in the teens eyes, not knowing the fear that castiel had lived with that the order would soon knock on the door. The teen had grown a lot in the year Castiel had with him, physically and mentally. Dean now was all muscle, the baby fat seemed to have disappeared in dean's training. Much to castiel's annoyance the teen only at officially seventeen three months ago now towered over castiel. Which made Castiel struggle to have to fight to be the bigger spoon out of sheer awkwardness though the teen was quiet content with being embraced by him. 

Dean had started to attract a lot of attention in town, whenever they went into it, mostly for food and gardening supplies. Castiel had to swat dean away like a fly, dean had grown quiet territorial over the older man. Nipping at him neck in the grocery store or teasing in inner thigh during the movies. That boy was never out of touching range with castiel, and castiel kind of liked that. 

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

"Okay. Its official! You are too big for my clothes." Castiel wiped his forehead, as he once again tried to struggle to get dean into his biggest sweatpants. Which was tightly on Dean's muscles body, dean looking like his clothes shrunk in the washing machine.

"But..." Dean sounded so disappointed as he looked down at the clothes. 

"Its about time we get you clothes anyways." Castiel sighed with a blush, as Dean came over to hug him. Nuzzling him with affection, and castiel just melted into it. 

"How about I just stop wearing clothes?" Dean mumbled kissing castiel's neck. Castiel sucked in air as Dean pressed against him, castiel had to admit he wouldn't lie if that wasn't tempting. 

"Then I guess...y-you couldn't go out to town anymore with me." Castiel swallowed, Dean growled against his ear, moving to nip at castiel's neck. 

"That's not an option." Dean breathed protectively into castiel's neck before pulling away. "Let's get me some clothes." Castiel followed behind grabbing his car keys. Dean whined about not being able to wear castiel's clothes but after an hour of shopping the teen finally had clothes that fit him. Dean happily checking out the soda selection as he paid for everything. 

"Growing out of his clothes?" The cashier laughed. "Grown overnight huh?"

"Seems so." Castiel smiled. 

"Soon they will move on from our lives and leave us behind. Just coming back to show off the new wedding ring and the babies. " The woman laughed, as castiel's heart twinged at that, as Dean tossed a soda onto the counter. Dean already chewing on the Reeses candy he had wanted, castiel rolled his eyes. Dean was eating him out of house and home, he grabbed another Reeses candy he places it on the belt. Dean gave him a sheepish smile mouth full with candy as castiel handed the lady his credit card. 

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

"It is my belief, Dean Winchester must have died." Castiel lied as Naomi smiled softly. "All evidence points to that fact."

"Gabriel has been telling me the same thing." Naomi clicked her tongue. "Said you found some old teeth of his and he's been trying to use them to locate him. With no luck."

"Yes, now unless he doesn't sleep anymore, it must mean he's taking the big dirt nap." Castiel stated, grateful at that moment to Gabe who kept up the lie. "He was a sixteen year old on his own. No way he could have survived the winter or the stormy season."

"Maybe your right." Naomi pierced her lips before nodding. "Good work as always. I'll forward the money into your account for a job well done."

"-Naomi. This ends here. No more missions. No more helping the order." Castiel stated as Naomi was taken back. "I die with dean Winchester's case and you forget I ever existed. I want to live in peace."

"...fine." Naomi stated. "Goodbye castiel." The screen went black, as dean went up behind him hugging Cas.

"I now pronounce you dead, Mr. Winchester." Castiel smiled up at Dean.

"Think I like the original saying more." Dean leaned down kissing him. "Do I got to change my name?"

"To what? Deadly Dangerous?" Castiel chuckled as Dean moved to the hot chocolate machine they bought for their home. "You should be fine. You can keep your name unless you want to change your last name to be safe."

"Yeah. I do." Dean poured himself some coco. 

"Got one in mind?" Castiel asked, typing into the computer. 

"I was thinking I taken a fancy to Novak." Dean smirked. Castiel blushed. 

 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

 

"Well ma'am?" A man asked Naomi who sat back in her chair, she clicked her tongue in anger tapping her fingers in rhythm.

"Something's not right." Naomi stood collecting her paperwork. "I want eyes from all security camera's in that god forsaken town. Castiel sets foot in town I want to know about it." She stated making her way down the hall. 

 

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

Dean talked almost daily about the places he wanted to go with castiel, the things he has been dreaming of since 'forever'. Castiel tried to sooth the sickness in his stomach, tried to pretend he could live dean locked away here, Safe from the world and the death that surrounded him. But he knew better, he knew that if he held onto the flame tight enough, he'd only smother it. 

 

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

 

Dean kissing castiel needingly as castiel mewed under him, their bodies pressed together, as Dean pinned him against the kitchen table. They were free of the order, free of it all. They could live in peace. 

"I can't wait to go places with you." Dean moaned into the kiss. "To explore the world with you..." Castiel tensed at that, his eyes looked sad as reality sunk in. Of course Dean wanted adventures, wanted a life outside the house he's been stuck in for a year now. The hollow feeling sunk in, adding to the feeling of guilt he was holding on.

"D-Dean." Castiel broke the kiss looking away. 

"What's wrong?" Dean cupped.

"Dean...I can't.. Explore the world or...go off with you on all these adventures. Dean...I'm cursed." Castiel felt tears in his eyes. "When I'm in public I have to cover my skin, I live in fear that I'll accidentally kill someone going to buy milk-"

"Cas-" dean breathed as castiel yanked away.

"Dean. You are free! You have your whole fucking life ahead of you and it shouldn't be shoved here in a little box with me." Castiel wiped his tears. "I should have ended this before it got serious. I should have never let this happen."

"W...What are you saying?" Dean sucked out air.

"I'm a cancer, dean. You don't deserve to be stuck here with me out of obligation." Castiel sobbed, dean tried to move towards him, trying to hug him but Castiel shoved him away.

"You deserve a chance of happiness! You deserve a chance at marriage and a normal life, now that you aren't being hunted! You can't get that with me! I can't hold Normal without my gloves none the less a baby!"

"Who's talking about a baby?" Dean touched his shoulder. "Cas?"

"You deserve a chance at happiness and its not me." Castiel shied away from the hand. Dean watched castiel hold himself, as he looked down at his feet. 

"...so...we end? Just like that...?" Dean breathed in disbelief. 

"We never started..." Castiel sucked in air, tears sliding down his face castiel's back to him. 

"..." Dean started to walk slowly back towards the bedroom but he started walking back. "I want my fight." 

"Dean." Castiel sucked in air trying to leave but Dean grabbed his wrist. 

"You promised me I get one fight and one fight only. I'm asking for it." Dean stated as castiel look at him. "Look...if I lose or win...I'll leave after okay..." He looked like he was desperately trying to cling to any reality that he didn't have to say those words in. 

"...okay..." Castiel nodded, looking Down.

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

The fight was hard, and castiel wasn't sure if they were stupid or insane after the first punch was fired and the first dodge occurred. Soon the fists were flying, and castiel wasn't sure why he was fighting so hard to stop dean from winning. He realized however that he had started crying and dean was shaking. The only reason he realized this, was when Dean had pinned him on the ground. A small gasp escaping castiel's lips, as they laid panting. 

"Y..you win..." Castiel breathed as Dean stared into castiel's eyes before slamming his lips onto castiel's.

Castiel's hands found dean's hair instantly, their tongue slid against Dean's lips as they made out. It was rough and needy and which they were unsure who wanted this more. As Dean's hands slid under his shirt, Castiel whimpered and moaned as Dean broke the kiss to kiss his neck. Castiel moaning when he felt the hickey Dean's mouth was leaving on his neck. 

"Yo-You got lube right?" Dean breathed as he slid his fingers over castiel's nipple. 

"Lu-Lube?" Castiel opened his eyes looking at dean innocently. 

"What kind of thirty year old-" dean paused looking at castiel's innocent eyes. "...well...shit." Dean chuckled.

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

**BEEP**

 

**BEEP**

 

Dean and castiel looked in different directions, as they lube was scanned by the cashier. The dude scanned the three lube bottles, blush on their faces. Dean's eyes finding the Reese's in the shelves on side of the belt.

"So...fun night planned?" The man asked as castiel blushed harder, as Dean slid three of the Reese's and a soda on the belt. Dean giving Castiel a cheesy smile as castiel rolled his eyes handing the guy his credit card. 

 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Dean kissed castiel roughly, slamming hard into the bed, teeth and lips crushing as dean pushed castiel higher up the bed, kicking off their shoes. Castiel moaned as dean took off their shirt, castiel's fingers sliding up dean's chest feeling his body like it would be the last time. Dean knew, dean knew castiel was serious with their sad lingering touches. As he watched castiel lean up and kiss Dean's chest, dean rolled his hips. Castiel moaned at the touch, dean was careful as he undressed castiel. Their lips and tongue slid against each other as dean nuzzled against him. 

"I want to take the pain from you..." Dean breathed into the kiss, as he unbuckled castiel's pants. Castiel moaned as he watched Dean slide his pants down. Dean's hands lingered at each area of castiel's skin, his eyes taking in the man he loved so much. Castiel had never told dean He loved him back, the I love you always answered with a I know or a kiss. Maybe he knew the whole time that this wasn't forever, maybe that way he could protect himself when it happened. 

"I want to take all the sadness from you..." Dean mumbled kissing castiel's inner thigh as he pulled down castiel's underwear. His fingers sliding down his legs as he took off castiel's underwear, castiel's throbbed lightly at the attention. Dean was being so tender, castiel could feel himself come undone. 

"I love you so much, Castiel. All I ever want to do was make you happy." Dean moved up softly, kissing his inner thigh before moving to castiel's cock. Taking his cock into his mouth, he softly sucked, Castiel moaned loudly gripping the sheets. He was on the verge of tears biting back the pleas of taking back what he had said, losing himself in the feel of dean he closes his eyes. 

Dean opened the lube he poured it on his fingers, rubbing it on His fingers as he teased castiel's hole softly with lube fingers, as he pulled back from his cock. 

"D-Dean..." Castiel choked out tears in his eyes. 

"Can we...pretend...we are making love?" Dean swallowed tears in his eyes as well. "Pretend this isn't...goodbye?" 

"D-Dean...." Castiel pulled him into a hard kiss as he started to cry, kissing him harder their lips. Dean's finger slid into castiel causing Castiel to break the kiss gasping. As dean moved to kiss his neck, slowly moving it in and out, castiel shivered throwing his head back. 

"I love you so much." Dean mumbled as he kissed down Castiel's chest returning to his cock as he prepped castiel. Castiel mewed and cried out as he felt dean work his body. Dean pulled out his fingers and castiel whimpered, wanting to feel dean inside him again. He watched as Dean lubed up his cock, taking his time to ensure there was enough before moving to position himself. 

Castiel cupped Dean's face as they softly looked into each others eyes, as dean smiled down at him. Before their lips met softly, slow kisses building as he felt dean start sliding into him. He broke the kiss bit his lip as he felt completely slid into him, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Jesus..." Castiel groaned never feeling so full. 

"My names Dean actually." Dean joked as castiel started laughing. 

"Shut up." Castiel softly started kissing him, dean moving to grip his hips as he moved thrusting into castiel. Castiel moaned into the kiss, his hands tangled in the sheets as the trusts slow but deep. God, he never felt so close to dean in that moment, their bodies pressed perfectly against each other. Tongues touching and moans echoed the empty house, as the thrusts and moans grew louder with building lust. 

 

 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

"D-Dean!" Castiel bit his lip, never wanting this to end, but his body betrayed him and Dean knew it. Intertwining their hands, he pushed them above castiel's head as he thrusted roughly into Castiel staring into his eyes. Watching the face of orgasm start to show on castiel's face, as castiel moans turned to loud cries. Throwing his head back Castiel cried out loudly as he squeezed his eyes shut cumming hard. 

Dean bit his lip as two more deep thrusts erupted Dean's own orgasm as he stared into castiel's eyes as he froze filling castiel with his cum, castiel's body felt weird like it was on fire but ignored it. Castiel's body shuddered as he felt his own cum sliding down his stomach, and the cum sliding out of his hole he now felt as Dean pulled out. Dean stared at his star struck eyes with a small smile, before leaning in to kiss him again. The kiss full of love and kindness as the sound of glass breaking and clinging metal caused them to turn as a flash bomb rolled into the room. 

"GET DOWN." Dean yelled as he rolled him off the bed, the room erupted. 

 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

The room was a like a war zone, the room spinning and a loud whine in his ear as Dean's lifeless body was pulled from on top of him after dean shielded him. He raised his head weakly as dean disappeared with the soldiers in the smoke. Heels walking towards him gained his attention, his body hurt and his head bleeding made him struggle to keep his head up.

"Don't pass out on me yet." The female voice called as he looked up to her face. Naomi. "I always thought you'd be a problem. Since day one. When you went around in spandex and ran around my cities acting like a hero...I knew. You should have been put down like a dog. But...you were useful and for the right amount of cash...loyal. Till however green eyes and freckles swayed you so easily...thanks to your...weakness for freckles...you presented him me with a little bow. Gave me time to figure out how to muzzle him...I guess I should thank you for being weak...I got my weapon back." Naomi smirked. "Don't worry, we will keep you alive. Your power will be a great addition for dean." 

Naomi turned to leave as Castiel reached a hand out quickly snagging her ankle, glaring at her but when she didn't die. He looked at his hand confused. As she ripped her ankle away, as she started to laugh.

"He's gotten to his next step...he's evolving... Well castiel, Looks like my pet granted your wish. Took your curse away. Unfortunately, that means we no longer require you. Goodbye castiel." Naomi's heel slammed into castiel's face and he was knocked out cold.


	8. All fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

"-OUT OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS!" Sam screamed as he paced around the room. Gabriel trying to calm him down, as castiel looked down at his coffee. A blanket wrapped around his shoulders, he looked so broken as he stared into his coffee. Dean was gone. 

"Sam calm down!" Gabriel touched Sam's shoulder but Sam yanked his arm away. 

"LUBE? LUBE IS WHAT GOT YOU CAUGHT?! YOU WERE TOO BUSY TRYING TO GET DOWN MY BABY BOYS PANTS TO NOTICE THE DANGER!" Sam snapped as castiel stood. "I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN HIM AWAY. I KNEW HE WASN'T SAFE WITH A LACKEY OF THE ORDER-!"

"You have NO right to comment on what's good for Dean!" Castiel snapped. "Playing house with Gabe all this time doesn't suddenly make you the greatest fucking dad!" Sam clocked castiel in the face, as Castiel fell back cradling his nose angrily glaring.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER?!" Gabriel screamed. "Dean's gone! And you two are too busy fighting like children to care." 

"Let's go get my son back." Sam looked disgusted at castiel. "I have no time waste my time on a worthless human." Sam stormed off, Gabriel hesitantly pausing. 

"Gabe. Let me come. I can help." Castiel panted standing.

"I hate to admit this, but Sam's right. What exactly can you do? You don't have powers anymore. I'm sorry...you'll only get in the way." Gabriel looked down before following Sam. Castiel stood angrily following behind, there was no way in hell he wasn't coming. 

 

 

 

 

_______________________________________________________________ 

 

Dean struggled with his mouth, hands and feet bounded, he yelled and struggled as Naomi watched her men set up the machine. 

"You see this machine, Dean?" Naomi met the machine dean was strapped into. "Isn't it a beauty?" Dean glared at her, as she slid her hand down his cheek. "You see this is normally where I tell you my little plan, what the machine does and how I will win." Naomi chuckled pulling back. "Too bad this isn't a story. You see...there is no ultimate good in this story. Just justice. So only the lesser of all evils will win. In time I hope you'll see that it could only even had been me...oh wait. I don't care what you think." She turned smiling triumphant as she laughed walking away before snapping at her men. "KEEP THAT GAG ON HIM. NO MATTER WHAT REASON. UNDERSTAND?" 

The men nodded as they watched her storm off, they exchanged looks before getting back to work.

_______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

"Why is he here?" Sam glared at castiel as they his in the bushes. 

"Because I'm the only idiot who can actually drive." Castiel grumbled back as Sam frowned. 

"I still don't understand why we couldn't take the limo." Sam stuck up his nose ungrateful.

"Oh that would have went smoothingly. Excuse me, could you take my friends and I and guns discreetly to a secret compound?" Castiel mocked. 

"It would have been better without you. You're the idiot who needs guns." Sam Snapped. 

"Geez thanks for knowing a normal adult skill, Cas." Castiel mocked again. "I'm sam and don't know how to function a car."

"Go jump off a cliff." Sam snapped using his power as Castiel went blank expressed before he started to stand. 

"Hey!" Gabriel snapped forcing castiel to stop. "Stop fighting! Both of you! Look. Dean needs to be rescued. Stop acting like children before we... Oh." Gabriel blinked as seven soldiers pointed guns at them, one quickly moving to gag Sam. 

"For the record, This is your fault." Castiel mumbled to Sam who glared unable to talk with the gag, both putting their hands up. 

 

 

 

_______________________________________________________________ 

Dean stared with a annoyed blank expression at the henchmen playing cards. They have been ignoring him at every attempt to get their attention, and dean was at this point done being a hostage. 

Dean couldn't help but push back the thoughts of castiel, he was worried. He didn't remember much after the bomb went off, he only hoped castiel was alright. Cas was always quick on his feet, and unlike with dean, Naomi had prepared for dean's planning. He was gagged. He couldn't talk his way out of this. He blinked watching the stupid guard playing next to him. 

 

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________ 

"How do you keep winning?!" Dean groaned rubbing his head as castiel smiled at the sixteen year old. Taking the remainder of the candy they had gotten from the corner store discounted of course the day after Halloween. 

"Its simple. I cheated." Castiel smirked shuffling the cards. 

"What?! Then give me back my candy!" Dean fussed as Castiel smirked at the teen.

"What you have to understand is that everyone is willing to risk something to get what they want. You just got to be able to read how badly they want it. If they want it badly enough they will normally make mistakes in order to achieve it." Castiel smirked as Dean pouted. "Read the situation and plan accordingly. Learn to read people and it could save your life...or save you from wearing the slutty maid outfit for the weekend." 

Castiel held up the tight maid outfit, as dean pouted, grabbing the maid outfit. He cursed annoyed as he went to the bedroom to change as Castiel happily helped himself to a caramel filled candy.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Dean watched the men gambling over a wad of cash, the man he could see seemed to be glancing over at it. He seemed desperate for it. 

Dean closed his eyes as he held open his palm, the men arguing over the last move. Dean's concentration focused on the money, suddenly snapped out if concentration, by the men screaming at each other. 

"WHERE IS THE CASH?!" The desperate man screamed as he grabbed the other Mans shirt. "YOU CANT WUSS OUT BECAUSE I'M WINNING!"

"YOU STOLE IT BECAUSE YOU KNEW YOU WERE LOSING!" The other man screeched as the desperate man punched him hard, knocking him into dean, as they fought on him for a moment before being knocked off. Dean watched them tumble and punch each other before he took the gag off. 

Now holding the guard's keys, he blinked at the two before undoing his restraints on his foot. He climbed off the chair, ripping out the IV, walking past the poker table he glanced at the was of cash the men thought they had stolen. Dean's power was growing. He no longer had to say it. Thinking worked to. 

"We better get a maid outfit your size, cas." Dean mumbled happily, taking the cash. 

"Hey how did the prisoner escape?!" The desperate man realized. 

"Me? I didn't escape." Dean chuckled. "You did." 

"I did?" The desperate man blinked as blood slid down his nose. 

"Why don't you let your friend tie you up in the chair?" Dean stated as both men nodded doing what they was told. Dean started to leave but paused coming back. "...While you're at it, why don't you confess every little secret you both have in great detail." Dean snickered as the men nodded as the desperate man was put into the chair. 

"I ate your sandwich, even though I said it was Carl." Dean heard as he chuckled walking out tossing the cash up and catching it before he went to escape.

__________________________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

 

 

"I can't believe we didn't even make it past the gate." Castiel sighed as he paced. Gabriel was attempted to free Sam from the metal gag vice. "Please don't I like him this way." Sam flipped him off. 

"Be nicer to your soon to be father in law." Gabriel teased as castiel blushed and Sam made a high pitch protest at the statement most likely thinking 'over my dead body'!

Castiel's phone went off as he blinked in confusion, looking down at it. There was only one person who knew his number, he moved answering it.

"D-Dean?" Castiel choked out. There was no way. 

"Cas! Thank god! Hey! I just escaped Naomi and was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie." Dean teased as he panted. He was just glad Castiel was okay. 

"Escaped?! Where are you?" Castiel pushed the phone closer to his ear as Gabriel tried to listen too. "How did you get a phone?!"

"Outside the compound. I stole one from the guard. Starving by the way and thinking how cute you would be in a Maid outfit." Dean chuckled as he kept walking. He could almost hear castiel going deep red. 

"Dean! Your fathers here!" Gabriel yelled at the phone, trying to now state facts. 

"Ew. He's not in a maid outfit is he?" Dean made a face.

"Dean, we are being held at the compound!" Castiel yanked the phone away from Gabe. 

"..." Dean looked back at the compound almost a mile back and the effort he made to get out. "...Seriously?"

"Yes!" Castiel groaned. 

"What the hell are you doing there?!" Dean snapped as Castiel face palmed. 

"Trying to save you!" Castiel snapped back groaning. 

"...Just stay there and don't move." Dean stated. 

"Dean do not come back for us!" Castiel snapped as Dean hung up. "Wait! Dean!" Castiel heard him hang up before turning to sam. "I see where he gets his stubbornness from." He lightly smacked the back of Sam's head as the door to their cell was opened. 

"Naomi has asked for your-" the guard started but castiel grabbed his gun from his hands just shooting him. 

"Look I don't have time for this. My boyfriend is stupidly making his way back to the compound he just escaped from to save his stupid boyfriend who got locked up because his both equally stupid father." Castiel pointed the gun at the others who surrendered. "Idiots out of the cage, Naomi's idiots inside." Naomi's men walked inside as Sam still struggled with the gag that refused to budge, as castiel closed the cell on them. 

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

Dean heard his phone ring as he ran into the prisoner wing which now sported the guards sitting lazily about in the cell. Dean blinked, as he answered his phone.

"Seriously?!" Dean groaned panting. 

"Where are you?" Castiel asked as they ran down the hall. 

"Where are YOU?" Dean groaned as he ran back out, and down the hall. 

"Almost out of the compound!" Castiel punched a guy in the face as a alarm went off. 

"I just got to the prisoner cells!" Dean ran past a couple knocked out guards. As castiel turned looking back from where they came, as groaned signalling them to follow. 

"How the hell did you run past us?" Castiel groaned signalling Sam and Gabe to follow as they backtracked. "You should have stayed put." 

"Me?! You are the idiot who got held hostage." Dean jogged down the alarmed screeching halls.

"Technically we are both at fault for that." Castiel turned the corner going left. 

"I was unconscious!" Dean hissed turning the corner going right. 

"Excuses excuses." Castiel clicked his tongue moving to turn the corner when a figure came into view. He moved to attack but the man dodged, castiel kicking him in the gut, before the man shoved him roughly against the wall holding him by his jaw. 

"Cas?" Castiel opened his eyes once he recognized the voice.

"Dean?!" Castiel cried out as Dean slammed him into a rough kiss. Castiel mewed at the feel of dean moving to grip his hips. His arms automatically moved to grip the back of his head, their body pressed tightly against each other.

A loud high pitch protest broke the kiss, as the still gagged Sam stood looking like an angry father after his kid missed curfew and Gabriel blushed at the scene looking away as the lip locked idiots panting exchanged looks before pulling away hesitantly. 

"What's up with the gag?" Dean stated as he looked Sam up and down. "Kinky." Sam screeched in annoyance.

"We can't get it off." Gabriel touched Sam's shoulder.

"Then this makes it easy." A gun cocking made them both turn towards dean. Dean held a gun to Sam, one which he had stolen from castiel's hip pocket. Sam yelped in the gag. 

"Dean! What are you doing?!" Gabriel yelled trying to move in front of sam. 

"Don't move!" Dean snapped and Gabriel stopped.

"Dean!" Castiel put a hand on his shoulder but dean brushed it off.

"My dad shows up for the rescue and I'm just suppose to run into the sunset? No hard feelings? Fuck you. You lied to me my whole life! Why should I go anywhere with you?!" Dean yelled. 

"We don't have time for this!" Gabriel insisted. 

"It is my life we are talking about! I have no idea what to trust or believe! You ruined everything I thought to be true!" Dean growled. 

"He can explain! Put the gun down!" Gabriel begged as castiel softly moved to the teen. 

"Dean...listen to me...he told me everything...I know you are angry but pulling the trigger you will only leave more unanswered questions." Castiel stated as Dean exchanged glances between the two before he growled.

"Fuck this." He fire the gun, everyone screamed as the gag broke free from Sam's face. Sam looked so shocked as castiel ripped the gun from Dean's hand. 

"You could have shot me!" Sam rubbed his free jaw.

"I aiming for your forehead." Dean stormed off down the hall, the others taking their time before following. 

 

 

 

 

__________________________________________________________________ 

 

"So these are the idiots trying to stop me?" Naomi watched the security live stream. "They are all idiots and not much of a threat."

"Unfortunately so." The man behind her stated as she looked back.

"We got Dean's DNA correct?" Naomi asked as the man held up the glass container. 

"Didn't think much about it when he escaped but this is enough to get what we need done." The man smirked.

"Good." Naomi smirked as she turned back watching the idiots escape thinking they won.

______________________________________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

 

"Normal!" Dean smiled happily as they entered Sam's mansion of a home. The cat had made use of Sam's funk sway decoration that Sam whimpered in protest But the awkwardness of dean almost shooting him, had made Sam walk on eggshells. 

"You are welcomed to stay here-" Sam started as dean glared at him.

"We will be leaving as soon as possible." Dean snapped. 

"Dean." Castiel went to touch his shoulder. "It will be safer for you here. We lost everything when Naomi came. They destroyed our house, erased our bank accounts- dean listen to me." Castiel watched dean rip away from him move upstairs. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause you two to fight." Sam sighed as he heard a door slam. 

"We aren't fighting. He's...just dealing with a lot." Castiel rubbed his arm. "Teenage hormones aren't exactly helping either." 

"He's a kid. I think he still deserves tantrums." Gabriel chuckled. 

"Who knows what Naomi did to him there." Castiel looked towards the stairs. "I'll go talk to him." 

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Castiel excused himself heading up the stairs, he followed the noise of a shower running, entering one of the large rooms, which castiel realized he found castiel's own room. He found Dean's dirty clothes tossed about, normal now curled on the bed. Castiel softly collected the clothes folding them on the nightstand he entered the bathroom. Dean was standing under the water, scars on his body that weren't there before.

Castiel stripped himself of clothes moving to join dean in the shower, dean reacted slightly his head turning towards the sound of someone joining him. Before he moved slowly into castiel's warm, they didn't speak as dean's lips roughly collided with castiel's. Dean looked so much older, his face a mess of stubble, muscular even. As castiel kissed back, being pressed against the shower wall, he felt Dean's hands move to his ass picking him up. 

Dean was holding him like he needed to feel castiel. Like he needed this to be real. Castiel moaned into the kiss, as the teen rocked softly against him. Castiel's body reacting to every single touch from his lover. Dean broke the kiss to trail kisses over the older Man's neck, as castiel gripped him tightly. 

"Dean." Castiel moaned as dean left a pair of Hickeys on the man's neck. Castiel sucked in air as he felt Dean's erection tease his inner thigh. Castiel looked down gasping, god the last time they had been intimate had been the day dean was taken. Not able to sit and enjoy the aftermath of their first time made castiel nervous to try again. He looked at Dean's eyes biting his own lip, as he reached a hand down. Moving Dean's cock towards his hole, dean moaned looking into castiel's eye. 

The feel of Dean entering him was amazing, castiel gasped in surprise as he threw his head back to cry out. As dean didn't hesitate to pull out and thrust back into him. Castiel dug his fingers to Dean's back as he cried out Dean's name.

"D-Dean!" Castiel gasped as Dean captured his lips, fighting for dominance as the warm shower water slid down their skin. Thrusting deep and hard into castiel, dean could feel castiel's body reacting to every motion they had together. Every time he hit castiel's prostate castiel would go silent, squeezing his eyes close. He would bury his face into Dean's neck, just opening and closing his mouth in pleasure. 

Castiel's hand slid to his own cock, pumping it in his hand, as he whimpered in heavy kisses. Dean's tongue slid against castiel's needingly, and castiel just let dean take what he needed from him. 

Dean's thrusted more roughly, deeply as castiel breathed out whimpers feeling dean speed up. His free hand found Dean's hair tugging it as dean fucked him perfectly. 

Castiel whimpered a objection when he felt his body clamp and tighten, cum spilling out of castiel's cock. He was embarrassed he came before dean finished, but dean just lovingly kissed him, as Dean stopped moving. 

"Please...finish..." Castiel whimpered, as dean kissed his neck.

"This is still all new to you. Its okay to finish first." Dean mumbled. "Once you get use to it, you'll last longer."

"Please...I want you to finish...please." Castiel panted, as Dean hesitated before he started to thrust again. Castiel's body tightly constricted on Dean's cock, made him moan as castiel gasped and moaned. Feeling his pleasure over mount, his body shaking in absolute pleasure. "D-Dean!"

Dean thrusted a bit longer before he thrusted himself deeply, before he came deep into castiel, castiel's whole body tensed and gasped in pleasure as he felt dean twitch inside him as he came. 

When he had finished, dean pulled out slowly watching his cum slid out of castiel for a few moments before moving to kiss castiel's neck.

"D-Dean..." Castiel mumbled weakly, watching the cum as well. Dean left kisses on his neck, turning off the water before he carried him back to the room. Castiel felt the dry sheets hit his back as he collapsed into the sheets of his bed. Dean collapsed next to him, normal meowed for attention moving to Dean's hand to pet. 

Dean softly pet the cat, who dislike the water enough to climb off the bed. Dean looked around the lived in room full of salvaged stuff from castiel's old home. As castiel tried to catch his breath from the sex, dean felt his heart hurt. 

"I'm sorry you lost everything." Dean sucked out as castiel pulled dean close, who happily took position as the little spoon. 

"I didn't lose much." Castiel ran his fingers through deans wet hair. "I still have you and normal...that's all I care about...there will be more homes, more gardens and more sheds. You don't know how hard it was being without you while you were gone."

"I was only gone a couple hours." Dean scoffed as castiel stopped petting his hair.

"Hours? No dean. You've been gone weeks. It took us forever to find Naomi's hide out." Castiel stated as Dean turned to look at him.

"But...how...? I-i..." Dean was so confused.

"D-Dean?" Castiel asked as tears slid down Dean's face.

"Why can't I remember...?" Dean choked out as castiel pulled him close just holding him. "Why can't I remember?"

"Oh dean...What did Naomi do to you...?" Castiel held him as dean gripped him tightly, holding each other close afraid to let go.

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

"You know that was too easy correct?" Gabriel asked as Sam nodded, when they were sure castiel was out of earshot.

"Naomi released him. She let us take off with him. All our escapes were too easy." Sam started running his hands through his hair. "Naomi wanted dean free...I don't know why. But we need to figure it out before the trap springs...I need a full check up, vitals and security camera on dean at all times. Anything odd happens let me know." Gabriel nodded moving to meet his requests, as Sam sucked in air and a slid down the front door. "Please...let me be wrong...if anything happened to dean...I'd..." Sam buried his face into his hands praying he was.


	9. I hate that I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Dean sat on the window sill, holding himself as Normal purred against Dean’s hand as Dean slid hands into his fur. He couldn’t sleep, how could he? He thought he had the upper hand and had gotten out of Naomi’s grasp. But obviously, she had done what she had wanted with him. How did Dean not remember? He remembered being with Castiel, then remembered being strapped to a hospital bed like one of the hospital mental patients, planning to get away from naomi. 

Normal meowed when the sound of Castiel's stirring gained his attention. Normal moved to the bed, as Castiel rubbed his eyes tiredly. Normal moved for Castiel’s attention, as Castiel composed himself for morning and being awake.

“Normal wait-” Dean choked out, as Normal nuzzled against Castiel’s skin. Completely fine, and didn’t...die? Dean watched Castiel smile before petting the cat’s tail before he glanced over to Dean who looked in surprise.

“...You took them.” Castiel spoke standing holding normal as he moved to the window with Dean. “The night we made love for the first time. I don’t...know how...but...I’m human now.” 

“...Night we made love? Wasn’t that the night you broke up with me?” Dean scoffed as he moved to pet Normal. 

“Ooh. Yeah. I was hoping you forgot that.” Castiel stated with a cringe.

“Out of all the things I forgot, I should have made sure to forget that.” Dean joked, as Castiel glanced over Dean’s dark circles under his eyes.

“Did..you sleep?” Castiel asked, dean shook his head no.

“I couldn’t.” Dean confessed as Castiel looked at him concerned, before Dean took normal from him, and moved to lay against him petting Normal. They sat watching the sunrise quietly, as Dean felt Castiel sliding fingers through his hair. 

“...Do you want to talk?...about…” Castiel offered, Dean’s whole world had changed in less than a month, he wanted Dean to be able to talk to him, even if I didn’t have the courage to open the door to. 

“No.” Dean glanced up at him, smiling softly at him, before the silence continued. “....By the way, we aren’t broken up.” 

“Oh. I think I made myself perfectly clear.” Castiel teased.

“Oh. Really? Because I decided it was a dumb decision and ignored it.” Dean smiled playfully at him. Castiel smiling down at him before he started to tickle Dean. Dean flailed as he laughed loudly, Normal unamused by them he decided to make a spot on the bed and clean himself. 

“Say I’m the best.” Castiel threatened as Dean cried in laughter.

“NEVER!” Dean cried as he felt off the window sill with a harsh bang, bringing Castiel down with him. Both breaking out in laughter as they welcomed each other good morning with a happy kiss.

_______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Castiel paced in the kitchen a Dean was being looked at by a doctor, he wasn’t happy about Dean being out of his site despite the others who seemed to be enjoying a good and normal breakfast. Sam smoking a cuban at the table as Gabriel finished up his breakfast. Castiel had grown accustomed to the home and how these two had meals. Sam smoked after each meal, and Gabriel ate slow. 

They were much Different from him and Dean. 

Dean and him would talk and eat, almost eating at the same pace, whoever finished last had to do dishes. Which was mostly Dean, since Dean liked to go all out when he talked, and would forget his meal. 

“He’s fine.” Sam’s voice startled Castiel out of his thoughts. 

“She could have done anything to him.” Castiel chewed at his fingernails. “Have people anywhere.”

“Look, I am just as paranoid as you.” Sam blew out smoke. “This is my son we are talking about.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Dean made a face coming in, as Castiel moved to him. 

“Hey, what did the doctor say?” Sam asked. 

“He said I’m a healthy boy and my daddy should be _VERY_ proud.” Dean rolled his eyes, as he slid on his jacket, when Castiel moved in front of him.

“Where are you going?” Castiel asked the question everyone wanted to ask.

“For a walk.” Dean stated. “If you wanted to come.” 

“No.” Sam stood. “Absolutely not. I forbid it.” 

“Fuck you, old man.” Dean scoffed in disbelief. “Like you have any say on what I do or say. Come on, Cas. I think I saw a convenience store on the way here.” Dean turned his attention to Castiel who wasn’t smiling along. “Not you too!” 

“Dean, you...should listen to your dad.” Castiel breathed cupping his face. “It’s dangerous, with naomi-” Dean moved away.

“What? She might come back to get me? I’m sure you are all capable to realize she pretty much let me go. She made no effort to keep me. Which means she’s just done with me, Just like everyone else in my fucking life like my own father who threw me away like trash-” 

“Dean.” Gabriel breathed, as Sam looked away.

“Fuck me for not sparing anyones feelings.” Dean scoffed in anger. 

“Enough.” Castiel spoke which made Dean turn to him. 

“Seriously not you too.” Dean breathed in anger.

“Dean, you need to listen to him. Take a moment to hold back your teen angst-” Castiel started as Dean shook his head moving past him. 

“Teen Angst…? Seriously? ...out of all the people I thought...You know what? Fuck you too Cas.” Dean snapped in anger, as he moved out of the door slamming it harshly behind him. Castiel moved to follow opening the door, when Dean turned speaking loudly. “If anyone follows me, how about you swallow your knife gabriel.” Dean snapped as Castiel instantly stopped, watching as Dean flipped him off and continued on his way.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean got to the store, as he mumbled a hello to the store owner, he glanced down the shelves. The store owner keeping an eye on the teen, knowing them to be trouble, as Dean’s eyes glanced up at the mirrors on the corners of the store so they can keep an eye on what they customers doing. Dean noticed his stare and chose to ignore it than tell him to mind his own business. Dean was eventually going to steal it anyways, so he shouldn’t be too harsh on the guy, he had real reason to stare at Dean anyways. Dean happily moved to check out his donut collection.

________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

“Naomi.” A man spoke, as the woman turned to look at him after focusing on Dean’s heartbeat patterns. “I believe we are ready.”

“Then let’s get the first test going.” She spoke moving next to him leaning over to look at the computer. 

“How much?” The man asked.

“Give him half, let’s see how he reacts.” Naomi spoke, as the man nodded, typing into the computer.

___________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean dropped a bag of chips before he moved to collect them from the floor, when he stopped and his pupils dilated. He slowly stood up, as the store clerk stared at him with suspicion. When Dean didn’t move, he thought something was up and moved to the teenage boy. He walked over, as he eyed Dean. 

“You okay, kid?” The man asked as Dean’s head turned to him. Dean eyed him before a smirk on his face.

“Eric Laner.” Dean started as the man blinked in surprise. “Thirty four, Widow. “ 

“D...Do I know you?” Eric asked obviously creeped out.

“You claimed fraud when your last store burnt to the ground.” Dean stated, as eric called to someone in the other room.

“Susan!” Eric stated as a woman poked her head around the corner. “Can you call someone down at the station.” 

“Sure, dad.” The woman spoke, as she moved to the phone. Dean’s eyes landed on her.

“But it was her that burned it down.” Dean stated as Susan paused. “She couldn’t control her powers. She was four then, wasn’t she? Killed her mother in the fire and older sister as well.” Susan looked upset as the man grabbed Dean’s arm. 

“You need to leave!” Eric growled but Dean wouldn’t budge. 

“You should be terminated.” Dean spoke coldly at that, as Eric moved to hit him but Dean grabbed his wrist snapping it in half as the man screamed. 

“Daddy!” Susan screamed, as Dean’s focused turned to her with a smirk on his face. 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean chomped on some donuts as he walked back to the mansion, he was glad for the freedom. He stopped only when a fire truck drove past him quickly, really close to dean on the practically dirt road. Sirens blazing and the truck going at least eighty. 

“Watch where you're going!” Dean snapped to the fire truck, but noticed smoke from a fire somewhere in the distance. Dean frowned at it, taking time to watch it for a moment before taking another bite of the donut. That must have sucked. He hoped they got there in time. Dean thought nothing more of it before he continued down the road down to Sam’s home.

_________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

“How did the testing go?” Naomi spoke. “Does he remember anything?” 

“Absolutely nothing.” The man smiled at the computer. “No trace of memory when we took over.” 

“Perfect.” Naomi smiled. “Absolutely perfect.” 

“We killed two birds with that test.” The man stated. “We killed someone on the list. The only problem would be, we don’t know how long to last in control. We might be able to only control him in short bursts. We need to test more before getting to the final stage.” 

“Do what needs to be done.” Naomi stated. “There can’t be any mistakes when we finally go live.”

“Yes ma’am.” The man spoke typing into the computer, as Naomi smiled in satisfaction. 

_____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Dean sat on the porch swing, watching the scenery as he held his knees. The sound of someone coming out of the house, made Dean cringe. 

“Can I come out here, or will you make Gabriel almost swallow something else in the house?” Sam asked.

“Don’t tempt me.” Dean scoffed. “I was kind of hoping you were Cas.”

“Believe me, I wanted this to be castiel too.” Sam laughed taking a seat next to him, but kept his distance. “He insisted it should be me.”

“He’s such a fixer.” Dean scoffed. “He believes everything can be fixed and mended. He says he doesn’t believe the world is good, but I hate to break it to him. He does.” 

“Do you think we can’t be?” Sam asked as Dean sighed crossing his arms.

“Yes. I don’t we can.” Dean confessed as sam’s smile fell.

“Dean...I should explain-” Sam sighed.

“Cas explained a bit. I figured the rest out.” Dean stated as Sam looked away. “I get it. You abandoned me to protect me.” Sam said nothing. “But to pretend I wasn't your son? To leave me with your sister and hope for the best…? I…” 

Dean said nothing for a long time. 

“...I would have rather knew I had an absent father who loved me, than a absent brother.” Dean confessed. “...At least then...I would have believed any lie you know? Army? Top secret government mission? Aliens? I would have rather had those lies and kept that one truth. I would have had...more than I did now. With a stepfather who beat my mo...Aunt. My whole life seems to be in pieces. I have nothing that….was real you know? I have Cas...and normal...but anything involving the people who should have been my everything is all...nothing….my life...meant nothing.” 

Sam was this time unable to speak. 

“I would have rather had a postcard every so often from a dad I never met, then a brother who was there for a minute.” Dean stated.

“I let you down.” Sam breathed running fingers through his hair.

“....How could you when you were nothing to me to let me down?” Dean spoke as Sam looked down sadly.

“Look, I get it. You did what was best.” Dean stood up. “And hell...I might understand one day. But for now, I can’t. It’s not personal. I’m just not ready to forgive you.”

“I get it.” Sam stood as well.

“No, I don’t think you do.” Dean eyed him. “You lost your chance to be my father.” Sam looked away. “...You can maybe be my brother for now, but...Don’t try to parent me. I have been my own parent long enough to do it myself.” Sam smiled with hope.

“I said MAYBE!” Dean mumbled blushing as Sam pulled him into a hug.

“I’ll be whatever you want, Dean.” Sam nuzzled into him. “I just want to be there for you.”

“Ew grow affection.” Dean made a face but didn’t stop Sam from holding him.

“Brothers give a lot of affection.” Sam stated with a smirk.

“Fuck you dude. You can be my mailman instead!” Dean groaned acting like this was the worse thing to ever happen to him as Sam held him tighter and Dean was able to hide the love of the affection in his stupid lengthy body. 

“No take backs!” Sam hummed. 

“I never gave anything to take back!” Dean struggled lightly in his arms. 

“I love you too, Dean.” Sam laughed as Dean paused at his words. Slightly taking a moment before shoving him off. 

“You’re so gross.” Dean groaned as Sam gave a soft smile, at least this was better than nothing. Dean was actually trying. So...he would too.

_____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

Dean tossed some packaged Donuts at Castiel’s head, when he entered their bedroom as Castiel turned to look at him watching TV. 

“Here. Don’t say I don’t like you.” Dean hummed as he collapsed in bed next to Cas with his treats. 

“You don’t.” Castiel teased.

“Oh yeah...Give me those back.” Dean tried to reach for them but Castiel was already helping himself to them.

“Did you talk to your father?” Castiel asked with a full mouth.

“I did.” Dean hummed. “We settled on a few things that were bothering him.”

“Oh yeah?” Castiel asked. “Like what?”

“Oh, He didn’t like the idea of me dating a old guy.” Dean teased. 

“...” Castiel shoved him. 

“You know he wouldn’t say that if he did.” Dean laughed. “I would cut him off right quick.” Dean climbed into his lap despite being too tall now too. 

“You would?” Castiel blushed.

“Why are you suprised? I seduced your ass, Moron.” Dean teased as Dean broke into laughter before Castiel pinned him playfully onto the bed.

“I love you too, Moron.” Castiel mumbled sliding his lips against Dean’s.

“Prove it.” Dean hummed eyeing him.

“Saving your life multiple times doesn’t count?” Castiel teased, as Dean smiled softly.

“I’d rather you tell me what you’d make me do if you had my powers…” Dean bit his lip as Castiel’s eyes smirked lustfully as he moved on top of him, kissing him a bit harder. Dean submitted to his kisses and touches, as they enjoyed the soft love making. Not knowing of what happened at the convenience store.


	10. Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Dean’s eyes opened, as a hand grabbed him by the waist yanking him out of the lake near Sam’s home. Dean coughed roughly as Castiel held him, pulling him to shore. 

“Dean!” Castiel coughed, as Dean whimpered at his touch, trying to shove his hand away, his body heat away, screaming to the touch. His fever was high. Dean whimpered trying to shove Castiel away, trying to get back into the water. Dean was screaming, kicking and scratching. “DEAN STOP YOU'LL DROWN!”

“LET ME GO!” Dean screamed, as Sam pushed out the house door in his boxers.

“Dean?!” Sam called. “What’s going on?!”

“H-He has a fever! His skin burns to the touch!” Castiel screamed, as Sam pushed back into the house, coming back out he jumped over the porch fencing and bolted to the lake. Castiel got elbowed in the face, which Castiel let go out of reflex. Dean moved back into the water, but was scooped up by sam, as Dean kicked and screamed in his grip. 

“Cas put this in his mouth! I’ll hold him down!” Sam called as he pinned Dean into the grass, as Dean turned his head roughly screaming and fighting the whole time. Castiel tried to pour the liquid into Dean’s mouth but he refused spitting it out. 

“He WON’T take it!” Castiel spoke.

“FIND A WAY! IF HE DOESN’T HE’LL DIE!” Sam struggled to hold him, as Castiel thought on his feet, he poured some of the liquid into his mouth, before forcing his lips onto Dean’s. Dean stopped struggling, pausing as the liquid poured into his mouth. Dean choked but swallowed, as he collapsed weakly, his body started to seize which Sam held him tightly trying to keep him from hurting himself as he did.

“W-What triggered him?!” Sam snapped.

“W-What?” Castiel choked out.

“This only happens when he tries to use more than one of his powers, like he did when he almost made gabe kill himself in your shed.” Sam spoke.

“I-I...I don’t know! We just went to bed!” Castiel spoke, as Dean’s body calmed. Sam pressed a relieved kiss against his temple before picking up his weakened body. Bringing him to the house.

________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

“What happened?!” Naomi snapped. “Why didn’t he do what he was told?!”

“He refused. He ignored us and overheated.” The man sighed. 

“How is that possible?!” Naomi screamed in anger.

“He won’t hurt him.” the man stated leaning back in his chair. “It’s obvious. No matter how much you have attempted when it comes to Castiel he will not hurt him.” Naomi slammed over a computer, as she growled.

“FIX THIS FIX THIS NOW!” Naomi growled storming off. 

“Um...the computer or the killing cas problem?” The man sighed, but she was gone. “Fix both...got it.”

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel paced downstairs as Dean slept peacefully on the couch, Castiel bit at his fingernails as Sam sat at the table.

“Are you sure-” Sam repeated.

“Yes! We just went to sleep!” Castiel breathed in annoyance. 

“Keep your voices down.” Gabriel sighed holding himself close. “He’s sleeping.”

“....” Sam sighed. “Okay, maybe this...is just a freak accident.” 

“Like I told you.” Castiel sighed, as he moved taking a seat next to sam stubbornly. Neither of them said a thing, as Gabriel looked at them.

“It could be whatever Naomi did to him.” Gabriel offered, no one argued. “We still don’t know what she did.” 

“Is she trying to activate all his powers?” Castiel asked as they turned to him. “I mean, that’s the only way he would overheat right?”

“I don’t know.” Sam breathed. “I don’t know much about his overheats. When he was little it was because he was unable to control it.”

“... Then...what can we do.” Castiel spoke. “Ideas.”

“Was there any sign that she...experimented on his body?” Gabriel started.

“There wouldn’t be, he heals quickly.” Sam sighed.

“Then there’s no way of telling?!” Castiel snapped. “None?!”

“...But...maybe we don’t need his body to tell us.” Gabriel spoke nodding his head.

“What?” Castiel made a face.

“Dean himself knows what happened, even if he can’t remember.” Gabriel spoke. “We need someone to pick his mind.”

“...you're not saying.” Castiel made a face.

“Saying what?” Sam asked.

“We know someone. Who can work her way into Dean’s repressed memories.” Castiel stated.

“T-That’s perfect!” Sam stated.

“No it’s not! She will unlock everything! There is no telling what he has locked in there.” Castiel stated. “That alone could damage him.” 

“What choice do we have? We have to know.” Gabriel breathed as Castiel looked away. 

“This could kill him.” castiel breathed.

“Whatever she did to him could too.” Gabriel spoke. “We have to try.” Castiel nodded hesitatly, as Sam picked up his cellphone. 

“I’ll have some of my people locate her.” Sam moved walking away as Castiel moved to the couch looking at Dean, Dean’s breath was even in his soft sleep. Gabriel watched them with sadness. Watching as Castiel softly pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead before picking up the young man’s body before carrying him upstairs.

“Cas?” Dean mumbled.

“Go back to sleep.” Castiel pressed him into kisses, as Normal followed them up the stairs.

_______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Gabriel turned to look at Sam as Sam hung up the phone, Gabriel held himself moving to walk over to Sam who had taken a seat at the kitchen table. 

“Are you okay?” Gabriel asked taking a seat next to him.

“Dean’s the one this happened to and you’re asking me?” Sam ran fingers through his hair.

“It’s hard to watch something terrible happen to your son.” Gabriel took his hand.

“I just...I don’t know what to do...I just want him to be okay.” Sam breathed, as he covered his face. “The kid wasn’t made out of love, or care. Hell he wasn’t even wanted….coming into the world on those circumstances then...suffering I just...I want him to be a normal kid. All I wanted was for him to have a normal life. All I want is happiness for him.”

“I know.” Gabriel held him as Sam broke into tears. Just holding him, as Sam cried out his frustrations.  
___________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean watched Castiel sitting on the porch, looking off to the distance. Dean held the hose watering the plants on the porch since he seemed to be the only one who cared if the plants lived or died or what not. Dean watched him as he watered the plants Castiel had been distant since he woke up this morning. Lost in thought and just sitting like a emo kid on a school table. Dean slowly looked down at the hose before a evil smirk appeared on his face.

Castiel yelped when water spilled over him, covering him as Dean laughed loudly, wheezing in laughter. Castiel glared and stormed inside, as Dean tried not to die on the porch.

“Baby! I’m sorry!” Dean snorted. “You left yourself wide open!” Dean called as he shut off the hose setting it down. “Babe!” Dean groaned as he moved towards the front door only to have water thrown at him through the screen. Dean gasped at the cold water, as Castiel smirked, but when Dean looked down he realized he had another bucket of water. 

“AH!” Dean screamed bolting away, before Castiel could splash him again, Bolting around the rounding porch. 

“COME BACK MY LOVE I ONLY WANT TO WET YOU!” Castiel laughed evilly as Dean laughed harder, trying to grab the hose to turn it back on. Water splashed over him before he could, and Dean sprayed Castiel with the hose. Castiel shielded himself with Normal which went as well as you would think.

“OW NORMAL! OW!” Castiel let him go as Dean broke into fits of laughter. “You think that’s funny?”

“Hysterical.” Dean commented as Castiel snatched the hose away, spraying Dean. Dean screamed and bolted off the porch before Castiel started to chase him, tackling him into some wild flowers next to the lake. Castiel pinned Dean’s hands as Dean smiled up at him with his heaving chest. 

“I believe I win, Winchester.” Castiel spoke.

“I think you always will.” Dean breathed as Castiel seemed taken back by his words. Dean pulled him into a loving kiss, and Castiel hesitated before slowly melted into it. Cupping Dean’s face in response, it wasn’t till he was kicked off and Castiel landed in the lake. Dean broke into fits of laughter standing up. Dean waited for Castiel to resurface but when he didn’t Dean moved to the edge. “CAS?!”

Dean could only yelp as Castiel resurfaced grabbing him and yanking him in as well. Both coming up to breath laughing roughly, as Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s shoulders and kissed him again. This time neither pranked each other to do so.  
_____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So….Where are we going?” Dean asked as he stared out the window of the car, he brought normal along who made a very upset noise for being there but didn’t object to being in Dean’s arms or being pet by him. The teen himself was on edge despite Castiel’s presence so close as though Dean himself could feel the change in the air. 

Dean kept looking at Castiel with worry, as Castiel slid his fingers in Dean’s hair. Trying to comfort him.

“It’s nothing to worry about.” Castiel pressed a kiss to his head.

“We are just meeting a old friend.” Gabriel commented as Dean snuggled into Castiel’s warm. 

“And we have to drive six hours away to me them?” Dean asked.

“They are a very special friend Dean.” Sam called.

“Special as in…?” Dean made a handjob gesture as Gabriel lost his shit in laughter. 

“No Dean!” Sam choked out that his son knew what that was. 

“I assumed they must do something worth six hours of driving for.” Dean stated. “I assumed we were going to sing khumbaya and participate in orgies. I call middle between two of the biggest smellest hippies, and I don’t mean biggest as in height.” Dean winked wiggling with nerves.

“Dean.” Castiel spoke quickly before Sam made Dean wash his mouth out with soap for saying such words, or made Castiel eat a bar of soap with his powers. “I know you’re scared, but it’s going to be okay. I promise.”

“...I’m just...scared.” Dean breathed looking at him with worry.

“I know, you deflect when you're scared. Normal has also been stabbing her nails into you for the last hour and You haven’t seem to notice.” Castiel pointed out, as Dean glanced down at the cat who growled at being in a car.

“Oh…” Dean stated as Castiel took Normal from him and put him in his crate. 

“I promise everything is going to be ok-” Castiel started as everything around Dean froze. Dean looked around slowly before he waved his hand in front of Castiel’s face. Castiel didn’t move. Dean sat up glancing at both Sam and Gabriel, before hesitantly opening the car door. Stepping out of the car, looking around at the other cars. Why had everything stopped?

“Dean?” A voice called as Naomi stood in the middle of the street smiling. 

“Naomi?!” Dean panicked but Naomi’s voice made him stop. 

“Stop moving and listen, I activated one of your powers to stop the world around you so no one would know we were having this conversation. ” Naomi stated, as Dean did what he was told. “You will do everything I say and when we are done with this conversation you will forget we ever had it. Do you understand?” Dean nodded, as Naomi smiled. “Good.” 

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

“-ay.” Castiel smiled as Dean stared at the back of Gabriel’s seat out of it. Blood spilling down his nose as he blinked coming back too. “Shit Dean, your nose!” Castiel pressed a cloth to his nose, as Dean softly reached a hand out covering Castiel’s as he found his reality again. 

“Must be the atmosphere.” Gabriel commented, as Castiel pulled Dean close. Dean nuzzled into him as Dean felt this sickening feeling in his stomach, he couldn’t shake.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean was startled awake, when Castiel had moved to get out of the car. Normal could be heard still growling, not wanting to be there. Castiel looked at Dean. 

“Hey, we are here. Calm normal down will you.” Castiel asked, as he grabbed some stuff out of the car, and Dean climbed out as well, moving to the trunk where Normal was. Dean stared at Normal, till Normal calmed by his powers, purring contently as Dean took him out of the crate holding him contently. 

“This place looks like a dump.” Dean stated.

“She’s going to know you said that.” Castiel stated.

“I already do.” Gabriel and Castiel yelped in a high pitch cry. 

“I love when I do that.” The woman laughed. 

“Pam! Why must you-” Gabriel growled at the blind woman who laughed.

“Because I secretly hate everyone that’s why.” Pamela laughed. 

“It’s not so secret if you have a shirt that says that.” Castiel pointed out trying to calm his heart.

“Wouldn’t know, blind.” Pamela stated. “Besides, it’s one secret I wouldn’t mind getting out. Whoa are you...human now? Nice. Now, back to topic. What do you want, Novak?”

“Why do we do this every single time, you obviously know what I want.” Castiel sighed.

“Yeah, but it’s fun to hear you grovel.” Pam laughed, as she winked at Dean, and Dean for a second wondered if she could see and she was fucking with them.

“I need you to read a mind.” Castiel sighed ushering to Dean as though she could see. 

“Let me guess It’s not...Sam's, or Gabriels, or yours, but….ah.” Pam stated looking at Dean. “Now you’re interesting.” Dean blinked in surprise. “I can’t read yours.”

“W-What?” Castiel choked out.

“He is blocking me.” Pam smirked. “Normally I would tell you guys to fuck off but...I want to see if I can crack this one. Come inside, cutie.” Pam ushered to Dean who hesitantly followed after her.  
__________________________________________________________-

 

 

 

 

 

Sam set the tea on the counter by pam’s request as Dean looked around her small mobile home, with every sort of occult item he has never seen before. 

“Tell me a bit about yourself Dean.” Pam put the tea to her lips, as Dean turned to look at her staring at her for a short moment of silence.

“Why should I? You already know everything. You read all of their minds.” Dean spoke coldly as Pam smirked.

“You’re right. I even know what you look like. You’re cute...like your father.” Pam took a sip. “However, do you know why you are here Dean?”

“It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know they want to know what Naomi did to me.” Dean stated. “They think I know.”

“Do you?” Pam asked.

“No.” Dean stated, as Pam smiled.

“You’re reading my mind. It’s cute.” Pam stated. “But unfortunately there are some places you will never get to, despite how powerful you are….” Pam poured another cup of Tea offering it to Dean. “Ever have tea Dean?” 

“Sam likes it.” Dean commented. 

“Have you?” Pam asked.

“No.” Dean stated. 

“Well Dean, this is a special cup of tea.” Pam stated as she poured sugar into his and stirred it. “It’s going to let me read your mind and see what Naomi did to you.” 

“Is...it safe?” Dean asked.

“It is. It’s just going to let me see past the barrier.” Pam smiled at him, as Dean took the tea, giving a hesitant look to Castiel who moved kneeling next to him.

“You’re going to be fine. I promise.” Castiel pressed a kiss to his lips. Dean gave him a worried look. 

“I feel...Like something bad is going to happen…” Dean breathed with fear. 

“Baby, you're trembling.” Castiel rubbed his leg giving him an encouraging look. “I’ll be right here the whole time.” 

“Promise?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded, Dean moved the tea to his lips taking a sip. Dean tried to put it down, but Pam’s finger on the cup made him drink the whole thing. 

“Good.” Pam smiled as Dean’s head started to feel light headed, and he collapsed into the chair. “Great, now we can get started.” Pam stated as she took a deep breath closing her eyes she focused. Silence moved in the house, as the flames flickered at the table. Pam made an uncomfortable face as she absorbed the information locked inside the teen. 

“P-Pam?” Castiel asked with worry, standing up. 

“I’m fine, he’s resisting.” Pam breathed. “He doesn’t want me to look.” 

“I thought you said the tea would block his powers.” Sam stated.

“I-It should have.” Pam sucked in air, focusing as the flame suddenly went out and Pam’s eyes opened suddenly and she sat in silence, rubbing at the candle metal base holder as she slowly slid it closer. “Now I see.” 

“W-Well?” Sam asked, as Pam took off the Candle off the metal spike that held it. 

“We all must die to make the world a better place.” Pam breathed happily slamming her head on the spike, Gabriel cried out upset as blood spilled out onto the white table cloth. Gabriel turned away as Sam covered his face. Gabriel was never one for death. He was more of a behind the scenes than anything.

Dean's head slowly started to raise as the blood started to move towards him as though compelled. Castiel looked at Dean with fear, as the table started to shake. 

“Dean?” Castiel called to him, as Dean’s eyes shot open and Castiel shot back against the wall. Hitting it hard, and couldn’t move pinned there by a force he couldn’t comprehend. “DEAN!” How was he using his powers on him? He couldn’t before! What changed?! Castiel breathed in panic, his powers. He lost his powers. “DEAN STOP THIS ISN’T YOU!” Dean stood as Gabriel eyes glazed over, blood started down Gabriel’s nose as Gabriel’s hand moved to grip a fireplace poker. 

“Dean. It’s okay.” Sam spoke softly as he moved to Dean. Holding out a vial of the stuff that stopped Dean from overheating. “Let me help you.” Dean’s nose started to bleed. “You see the blood? It means you are overheating. It means you are using too much of your strength. I can make you better.”

“SAM! LOOK OUT!” Castiel grunted as Sam turned only to gain a harsh hit from the poker and Gabriel hit to kill. Keeping Sam busy, as Dean turned to leave. “NAOMI!” Dean stopped in his place, as his head slowly turned to look at Cas.

“GABE STOP!” Sam called but Dean was too powerful. Sam could only dodge the attacks on the floor. 

“Yeah, I knew it was your bitch ass.” Castiel struggled as Dean walked over. 

“You should have listened to Dean.” Dean smiled. “He tried to warn you. Hell. He was practically begging you to stop this. But you were so concerned with what I was doing, you didn’t consider what pamela was doing.” Dean looked over to her dead body. “That tea didn’t just help her...it helped me. I got past the last barrier to control Dean….What makes him...him. Now he’s just a shell.”

“No!” Castiel tried to reach for her. “I don’t accept that!” Castiel growled, as Dean blinked innocently and smiled. 

“Nothing I say will convince you otherwise. That’s fine if you want to go on believing that.” Dean stated as he eyed Castiel. “But I will let you live Castiel. I want you to watch what one simple task costed you. You should have killed the boy when you had the chance. You see, I was willing to scrap this boy and try again with his DNA since Sam was getting close to finding him, but….you spared him. Loved him. Gave me the time I needed to...retrieve him. This was all possible because of you. Now, I’m going to let you live for the sole purpose of letting you watch the world crumble around you and knowing...you caused it.” Dean moved to leave as Castiel’s voice stopped him. 

“I’ll stop you! I’ll get every bloody human I can to stop you! I’ll make sure you die Naomi, I can promise you that.” Castiel spat out, as Dean walked back to him. 

“They won’t trust a monster like you.” Dean smiled.

“Newsflash, I’m not a monster anymore.” Castiel chuckled, as Dean chuckled sweetly before gripping Castiel’s ankle as Castiel started to scream in pain.

“You’ll lose the man you love...and live alone all over again. Unable to touch another living soul.” Dean let go, as Castiel fell to the floor. Dean started to walk away before looking back at him. “How...fitting.” Castiel’s eyes rolled into the back of his head.

“Dean…” Castiel breathed out just before he passed out.


	11. Why can't I make this light my home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

“Cas?!” Gabriel’s voice called reaching for Castiel, Castiel’s head rang with distortion as he slowly came too. His vision fading in and out as he bolted away. “Cas?!” 

 

“Don’t touch me!!!!” Castiel ripped away from gabriel, tensed, pulling his sweater over his hands as he composed himself. He was lethal again. One touch and Gabriel would be dead. Castiel shook as he held himself in the corner. 

 

“Yo...You’re power is back.” Gabriel breathed as Castiel pressed his face against the wall. 

 

“It...was the only way…” Castiel violently surged with power. “He...can’t control me...” 

 

“...Sam’s hurt.” Gabriel spoke trying to keep him calm. “Very badly hurt...and I need to get him to the hospital.” Gabriel spoke calmly, easily as Castiel shook like he was having withdrawals. “I need you to get into the car so we can go.” 

 

Normal meowed as he moved towards Castiel who tensed shying away, before Gabriel scooped him up. 

 

“I...know you’re out of it, and confused and...scared.” Gabriel stated petting the cat. “But it’s going to be okay.”

 

“No...It’s not...n-not without him….not without Dean.” Castiel shook his head, but he stood, weakly following Gabriel out of the house. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

“What do we have?” The doctor spoke, as they wheel Sam into the room. 

 

“Male, age unknown, multiple head contusions-” The nurse spoke, as they rushed Sam into the ER. Gabriel followed till he wasn’t allowed any farther, covering his mouth as tears slid down his face. He did this. 

 

Castiel sat by himself with Normal in his pet carrier on the chairs in the hall, as Castiel slid his fingers over Dean’s sketchbook. Tracing the art with his finger as he kept to himself. Gabriel was mostly pacing, Castiel lightly glanced up at Gabriel once every so often, but the last time he looked up, he noticed the tv behind him. The city was in flames, people were running from their lives, and a familiar man stood in the chaos. 

 

“Dean…” Castiel breathed, as he stood, Gabriel paused following Castiel’s gaze. They both stood in silence watching as Dean destroyed the city with a smirk on his face. “...We need to stop him.” He watched as the army soliders were crushed by cars and were ripped apart in air.

 

“How? There’s nothing that can slow him down! We have nothing-” Gabriel choked out covering his face, Castiel shook his head.

 

“There has to be something.” Castiel bit at his nails. “Something we aren’t thinking about.” 

 

“What Castiel? What is there? All we ever had was you…” Gabriel breathed sadly as Castiel looked down sadly. “...Dean’s just too powerful-”

 

“That’s it!” Castiel’s face lit up. “I know how to stop, Dean.”

 

“How?” Gabriel looked over him confused.

 

“Where did Sam get that Medicine?” Castiel spoke with a smile. 

 

“The...medicine? Th…” Gabriel was confused but he smiled. “The medicine that calms all of Dean’s extra powers.” 

 

“Yes.” Castiel laughed happily. “If we can get him to make us some more, a stronger dose we can temporarily stop Dean’s power, and-”

 

“-Naomi’s control over him.” Gabriel gasped in happiness but his smile started to fall. 

 

“Where did he get it?” Castiel spoke as he noticed Gabriel’s saddened face.

 

“...Sam never told me…” Gabriel choked out. “I-...I never thought to ask.” Castiel looked broken as he moved towards the doors leading to the surgery wing. 

 

“So...The only way to stop the end of the world and save Dean...Lies in his father?” Castiel swallowed his voice cracked. Gabriel said nothing as he sunk into a chair, covering his face as he felt tears down his face.

 

“This is all my fault.” Gabriel choked out.

 

“Don’t. It was Naomi.” Castiel turned to him.

 

“I should have been stronger-” Gabriel sobbed, as Castiel moved to sit next to him, unable to touch him he sat softly next to him in silence trying to comfort him. “God. How could you stand to be human?” Gabriel chuckled holding himself. “I hate feeling so useless.”

 

“I had Dean….I really didn’t need anything else.” Castiel rubbed his own arm. “Besides, your powers are at least controllable.”

 

“Not really.” Gabriel chuckled. “Do you understand how many skin cells we eat on the daily. I end up in my Denny’s cook’s Dreams half the time-...” Gabriel’s face slowly came to the realization. “Sam’s Dreams. He’s unconscious.” 

 

“What are you-” Castiel choked out a Gabriel looked down at the ring on his finger, the one Sam had given him. “...You want to enter his dreams.”

 

“I can ask him.” Gabriel nodded taking off the ring. “I can give you the information.” 

 

“But….Gabriel, Sam’s not doing so good...what happens if he...while you're inside?” Castiel asked with his hands shoved into his pockets.

 

“I…” Gabriel started looking away. “It doesn’t matter.” Gabriel popped the ring into his mouth, as Castiel choked out with worry, as Gabriel collapsed into his chair. Castiel could only watch in horror hoping Gabriel would wake up. 

 

  
___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Sam’s dream**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel opened his eyes looking around a white room, he turned and looked around. Eyeing the large empty space. Was...he in Sam’s dream?

 

“Sam?” Gabriel called, as he felt movement over his shoulder. Gabriel felt a shiver slid up his spine as a blue butterfly flew past him. Flying up into the air, Gabriel blinked at the only life in the room. The beautiful blue wings, flapped towards a corner and slid around it. The room...wasn’t just a room. Gabriel moved to follow it to see that there was passages hidden in the optical illusions of the room. A passage hidden very well, you had to see it at the perfect angle.

 

Gabriel has never seen a dream so complex. Broken and disconnected, placing going to nowhere, rooms with cracked and broken walls, was it because Sam was hurt? 

 

“Daddy!” A voice called, it sounded like a child, as he stopped watching the butterfly fly into a crack in the floor. Gabriel moved to it seeing a light from the crack, he kneeled down looking inside to see Sam sitting on the porch of their farm house. A small child bolting around in the grass, laughing as Sam watched his son contently. 

 

“Sam?” Gabriel called, but Sam didn’t react to him. Gabriel looked around but there was nothing. “SAM!” Gabriel started to try to pull at the crack, he started to pound his fists, his fingers hurting and tears spilled down his face from the pain. “SAM! I NEED YOU TO HEAR ME! I NEED YOU! CAS NEEDS YOU! YOUR SON NEEDS YOU! SA-” Gabriel choked out in surprise as the floor gave way, The little boy paused looking up as Sam also looked up in surprise as Gabriel fell into his lap.

 

“Gabriel?” Sam blinked as Gabriel busted into tears pulling him into a tight hug. Sam could only hold him back tightly, nuzzling him back.

 

____________________________________________________

“...So this is in my head?” Sam asked resting his chin on his elbow, watching the young five year old Dean playing with the butterfly that flew around.

 

“...Yes...I’m sorry.” Gabriel whispered taking his hand. 

 

“...Am I going to die?” Sam asked. 

 

“...I don’t know.” Gabriel pressed a kiss to his fingers. “...I believe that’s up to you.”

 

“...I think it’s fucked up my dreams are just...doing this all over again right. Being the father to dean….Being the man you deserve.” Sam chuckled. 

 

“Me?” Gabriel choked out, as Sam ushered to the kitchen where Dream Gabriel cooked breakfast in the kitchen. Gabriel gave a sad smile. “...I’m sorry, you’re only in here because of me…”

 

“From what you told me, it wasn’t.” Sam elbowed him, as Dean fell down and started to cry. “Dean?” 

 

“Has...he ever fell before?” Gabriel choked out as Sam shook his head no, rushing over to the child who's knee started to bleed. Sam rocked the small child, as Gabriel watch the clouds darken. Gabriel’s eyes fell to the once flying butterfly start to weakly flap and start to fall onto the floor, seizing. 

 

“Gabriel am I dying?” Sam breathed with worry as Gabriel shook his head.

 

“I-I don’t think so.” Gabriel breathed out in fear, as the sky turned red. Gabriel felt his nose started to bleed. “Sam I need to go! I think Naomi is trying to take me over! Since she can’t use Dean’s powers on you personally! I need to know who supplied you the medicine!” Sam looked up at Gabriel before pulling him close, Sam whispered something into his ear before pressing a kiss to his lips. 

 

“I’ll wake up. I’ll wake up for you.” Sam whispered. “And I’ll take you on a wonderful fucking date.”

 

“You fucking better.” Gabriel cursed pressing Sam into a hard kiss, tears sliding down his face, before he yanked back and closed his eyes leaving the dream. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Reality**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Gabriel?!” Castiel choked out as Gabriel gasped to breathe his nose pouring blood as he grasped at his chest.

 

“H-His name is Cain.” Gabriel breathed as he quickly wrote the address from the dream into Dean’s sketchbook before tossing it back. He quickly moved to his bag, grabbing sleeping pills from his bag, and popped a handful into his mouth. 

 

“GABRIEL!” Castiel choked out, Gabriel swallowed them moving away from Castiel before Castiel could knock the pills out of his hand. 

 

“She’s going to use Dean to control me. She’s going to know where he is.” Gabriel choked out. “I-I can feel him weakly trying to get in. He’s powerful. Like he’s scratching at the door to get in. If I can prevent her from finding out as long as I can then I’ve done something right.” 

 

“Gabriel!” Castiel choked out.

 

“Go! I’m not dying today. Sam and I got a fucking date and there’s no way in hell I’m going to let him get out of it.” Gabriel smiled blood sliding down his nose before nodded tossing him the keys. “Go. I’ll keep them off you for as long as I can….Save Dean.” 

 

Castiel hesitated, before grabbing the sketchbooks and Normal’s cage before bolting out the door before Gabriel’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. Gabriel collapsed onto the floor seizing as a nurse ran over calling for help. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

“ _ Over thousands Dead-” _ Castiel shut off the radio, as he drove up the countryside, He had been up two full days already, driving for one full one, and he knew he couldn’t stop now. Castiel paused when he heard his car beep at him. Eyeing the gas levels, he sighed moving to pull into the gas station he almost passed. He turned in, moving to the gas pump. He dug into his pocket for cash, he parked the car as Normal meowed in the passenger seat. 

 

Walking inside, he moved to get coffee, helping himself to the creamer. He stopped in the very simple pet section getting some cat food, before snatching some snacks for the road. He walked up to the front, ready to pay when he noticed no one came to greet him. 

 

“Hello!” Castiel called, when no one came he called again. A large fly flew towards his face as he swiped it away the fly recoiling at the light touch dropping dead, Castiel made a face before hearing the sound of more. Castiel slowly moved to look into the back office, where he could barely make out a bloody hand sitting in the chair staring into the tv static. Castiel looked away, before he hopped over the counter, accepting the pump on his station for gas. He closed the door to the office, before bolting out to the car. Castiel moved to place the food around the cage before opening a can of cat food for normal. 

 

“Here buddy, you must be as hungry as me.” Castiel confessed before closing the cage, normally happily chewed at the food. Castiel pulled away to pump his gas. Castiel shivered from the morning cold, as his radio started to static on. Castiel paused when he heard the voice from the car.

 

_ N-......NOW…..I SEE!  _ The radio host laughed in his insanity.  _ WE MUST ALL DIE TO MAKE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE!  NOW I SEE! NOW I  _ **_SEE_ ** _! _

 

The sound of the shotgun going off, and a body clunking to the floor, as Castiel noticed the sky starting to darken. The wind picking up, as he suddenly noticed he could see the presence of his breath in the air and how cold it suddenly got. Castiel quickly hung up the pump, before closing the tank and getting in the car. Starting the car, he eyed the gas tank before speeding off.

 

“I hope ten bucks is enough to get us there.” Castiel breathed as he spend onto the deserted back roads.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Castiel pulled up to the farm house, eyeing the rundown cottage he almost thought maybe he made a wrong turn somewhere. Castiel moved to grab the sketchbook, when a shotgun being cocked made him pause.

 

“Back out slowly.” The man stated, Castiel sighed as he slowly got out of the car and turned to look at the older man. The man eyed him, as Castiel held his hands up in the air. The man held the gun ready to kill. “What the hell are you doing on my property?”

 

“I’m looking for Cain.” Castiel spoke calmly.

 

“Well you found him.” Cain gave an annoyed smile. “Now leave before I shoot your head off.” 

 

“Sam sent me.” Castiel stated, as Cain chuckled. 

 

“Am I supposed to give a shit?” Cain asked. “So what.” 

 

“I need the medicine you made Dean.” Castiel lowered his hands not really giving a shit if he got shot or not. Cain waved him off turning towards the house. “He’s KILLING people!”

 

“Noted.” Cain stated going inside. “Not my problem.” 

 

“You don’t give a shit about your own grandson?” Castiel scoffed throwing the door open and Cain stopped. “Yeah. I thought so.”

 

“...How…?” Cain asked as Castiel crossed his arms. 

 

“Sam may have deleted everything there ever was on him. But not Mary. It was easy to see who her father was, I knew it had to be someone he could trust unconditionally. You don’t trust someone like that unless their family.” Castiel breathed before Cain eyed him. 

 

“...Come in.” Cain stated, as Castiel slid in past him before Cain locked the door and closed all the blinds.

 

“My son and I, well. We got in a heavy fight after he joined The Order way back. Never mended when he clocked me and told me he was going to save the world with or without my blessing.” Cain stated as he pulled back the rug, and pulled up a hidden hatch. Cain walked down into the cellar and Castiel followed. 

 

“He came back however when he realized why I was so against him joining. Came back with a kid half dead and literally melting in his hands. Never seen the boy so scared. Kids raising kids. I was able to whip something up to save his life then, but this is a whole other ballpark.” Cain clicked his tongue as he moved to a table with lab equipment. 

 

Castiel eyed the room, when he stepped on a small toy that was covered in dust. He kneeled down eyeing the stuffed elephant, before he paused picking up a book that laid under a thick layer of dust. 

 

“The tale of the two Koi.” Cain spoke, Castiel looked up. “When the boy stayed here for a bit he loved for me to read it. His favorite book. Ever read it?” 

 

“No.” Castiel stated holding it. “Never had the pleasure.”

 

“It’s a good read. You can have it if you want. Whole end of the world, it might as well get some use.” Cain stated, as Castiel eyed the book.

 

“Thanks.” Castiel stated, before walking over to him. “What’s it about?” Castiel took a seat in a old chair next to the lab as he flipped through the pages. 

 

“Story says that their use to be two fish that swim in harmony making the balance of the world. One called Chaos and the other-”

 

“Harmony. Ying yang?” Castiel looked at him as Cain mixed chemicals. 

 

“It’s suppose to be some dumb kids story about order.” Cain chuckled to himself. “The boy always had a habit of taking it too seriously. Always would start crying about how sad it was the fish were always chasing each other, and never allowed to touch.” 

 

“Sounds like Dean.” Castiel confessed with a sad laugh.

 

“He would always ask me what would happen if one of them died.” Cain stated. 

 

“What did you tell him?” Castiel asked. 

 

“I never knew what to tell him so I never answered.” Cain shrugged. “He always had a mouthful for it though.” 

 

“Oh?” Castiel smiled softly. 

 

“Always going on about how they would finally be able to touch.” Cain gave a sad smile. “Weird little kid. The thought always made him so happy…” Castiel looked down. “Hey, so how do you know the kid anyhow?”

 

“...Um...W-Well-” Castiel gave a nervous laugh as the house started to shake. 

 

“Expecting company?” Cain asked as Castiel stood setting the book down. 

 

“Manner of speaking.” Castiel stated, as Cain eyed the ceiling. 

 

“I need more time.” Cain spoke.

 

“Alright. I’ll give you it.” Castiel cracked his neck, as he moved out of the room. Opening the latch to the cellar, he found himself in the middle of a hurricane and the house completely gone. Castiel put his hand up to shield himself from the storm, he looked around when the storm suddenly stopped. Clapping made him turn around completely to see Naomi laughing in amusement.

 

“I had to give it to you.” Naomi laughed standing next to Dean. “You obviously impressed. I underestimated you.” 

 

“I’m glad you still see humor in mass murder.” Castiel commented, as Naomi shrugged.

 

“What needs to be done.” Naomi stated. “Just like...taking back your power because you knew Dean couldn’t touch you with his power if he did. See that, totally slipped past me. I had forgotten that he can’t and will not hurt you. Even now, in my head I am telling him to walk over and rip you ear to ear...and yet he stays by my side.” 

 

“Just stop this Naomi, and I promise...I’ll kill you less like I would like and instead give you a quick death.” Castiel stated. 

 

“Cute.” Naomi stated. “Now. Dean make whoever’s in the cellar come out, please.” Castiel heard the door to the cellar open, and Cain came out standing next to Castiel. “Hi, nice to meet you.” Naomi scoffed in a sickly sweet voice. Castiel tried not to make it obvious how confused he was. Dean’s powers couldn’t work on family.

 

“Come here.” Naomi snapped as Cain moved over to her side, standing behind them. “So this guys the guy with the medicine? He looks like a hippie and looks like he smells like one.”

 

“Ah. I think he’s alright.” Castiel stated with a shrug. “Hair to die for-” 

 

“Enough Castiel.” Naomi stated, as she smiled at him softly. “Did...I ever tell you my powers?” 

 

“No, care to enlighten?” Castiel spoke as Cain slowly started to move. Castiel watched him with the needle, as Castiel roughly started to cough. Holding his throat, as Cain stopped to see Naomi smirked. Castiel fell to his knees as he started to throw up blood, gasping and trying to breath.

 

“Feel that? That’s your insides becoming liquids. Ever so slowly. I’m killing you less like I would like and instead give you a quick death.” Naomi smirked, as Castiel watched Cain move to Naomi, no, he needed him to save Dean. Not him. Castiel held out a hand in some attempt for him to stop, but Cain slammed the needle into Naomi’s neck. 

 

Naomi held her neck after the needle was yanked out, stumbling she fell to her knees, as she looked at Cain.

 

“H...How?” Naomi choked out.

 

“I’ll leave you to think about that.” Cain smirked, as Dean sucked in air looking at his hands shaking. “Dean?” 

 

“P-Please don’t touch me.” Dean choked out in tears, his hands quickly flipped from on fire to frozen as he backed away. 

 

“D-Dean.” Castiel coughed roughly forcing himself up. 

 

“S-Stay back. Please.” Dean begged but Castiel moved towards him, forcing him into a hug. Dean broke down. “I-I killed so much people.” 

 

“I-I know.” Castiel kissed at his skin, Dean’s skin actually hurt so badly to touch. Castiel’s skin burnt, as Dean overheated. “But we are going to make you better, Cain’s got something-” 

 

“Castiel.” Cain spoke looked down, Castiel turned to look at him in confusion. “There’s nothing left.” 

 

“W-Wh...What are you talking about?” Castiel choked out. “J-Just go down and make more-” 

 

“I would need Dean’s stem cells from his umbilical cord.” Cain sighed sadly. “A sample Sam had given me long ago was how I made the two dosages...I used the last of it to make this...and I used it on her to save you.”

 

“N-No.” Castiel choked out, Dean looked past him staring at the ground as Castiel shook his head holding Dean tighter. 

 

“I’m sorry…” Cain breathed as Dean shook his head with a soft smile. 

 

“It’s okay, grandpa.” Dean smiled tears sliding down his face, as he pulled back from Castiel. “It’s okay...It’s how this has to be.” Dean nodded, but Castiel refused to let go of Dean’s hand. “I can fix everything...I just need...a little more power.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Castiel choked out in tears. 

 

“Please...I know you don’t want to...but please…” Dean gave a smile. “I love you.” 

 

“Dean n-” Castiel was knocked back as Dean floated into the air, Dean closed his eyes in peace. Taking a deep breath as Dean started to glow with light. Lights from all over absorbed into Dean’s light as he spun in air taking it. “DEAN!” Castiel tried to stand but he felt a sickened feeling as he fell back to his knees. “Wh...what’s going on?!” 

 

Cain’s eyes rolled into the back off his head as a light left him and he passed out. Castiel watched a light escape naomi who also passed out. Castiel watched Dean slowly float back down. Castiel shook as Dean moved close to him. Castiel looked up at Dean who was almost blinding. 

 

“What...have you done?” Castiel breathed as Dean softly caressed his face. 

 

“I’ve absorbed all the world's inhuman powers, bringing back the lives I have taken, fixed the buildings I destroyed...” Dean spoke softly smiling down at Castiel. “...The world isn’t ready for super powers...and I don’t think it ever will be.” Dean wobbled slightly, but caught himself. 

 

“D-Dean, you’re overheating.” Castiel breathed holding Dean’s hand to his face.

 

“It’s okay…But I’m sorry Castiel...I can’t take your power with me...” Dean breathed, and kneel down in front of Castiel. “...I just...have one more power I need you to keep for me...Can you do that?” Castiel nodded weakly, tears sliding down his face, nuzzling into his hand.

 

“You’re going...to die aren’t you…?” Castiel whispered, as Dean nodded. 

 

“It’s the only way to save the world...from me…” Dean breathed as Castiel shook his head.

 

“It’s unfair...you never get to be happy.” Castiel cried. 

 

“I was...with you...Thank you for...giving me everything…” Dean smiled through his tears. 

 

“Dean please don’t make me lose yo-” Castiel cried as Dean softly leaned down pressing a soft kiss to Castiel’s lips. Castiel felt the sickness in his belly disappear as light consumed him. He kissed back with his all. Dean’s skin started to have a trail of black from Castiel’s touch. Dean slowly started to feel his organs start failing one by one, before Dean’s body collapsed into Castiel’s and the kiss broke. 

 

Castiel looked down at the lifeless teenager in his arms, the trail of black in his face and veins started to fade, but...he knew….his power of Death had….killed Dean. Castiel shook as he softly before pulling the teen to his chest, rocking at him as he let out the most inhuman screams of pain and lost…

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**One week later**

  
  
  
  


Castiel tightly slid on his black gloves, his skin protected from accidentally touching someone. He wore sunglasses to the funeral, which was mostly due to the fact he had almost cried his eyes shut. He had failed Dean completely, Naomi was in jail,  living, yet his lover wasn’t?

 

He almost didn’t come, but he…needed a new home for Normal. The constant reminder of Dean, and he right now wanted nothing of him. He was numb, hollow. Every bit of happiness died with him. 

 

Castiel walked over to the group that had stood in front of Dean’s casket, ready to lower him to the ground. Castiel wouldn’t stay to watch him buried, not when Castiel’s power killed him.

 

“Cas you-” Gabriel lit up when Castiel walked over.

 

“He likes shrimp.” Castiel stated handing Gabriel normal’s cage and starting to walk away. 

 

“You can’t go! You should be here! Surrounded by friends and family!” Gabriel spoke interrupting Sam’s speech, which Sam ignored them to keep going.

 

“You aren’t my friends or family.” Castiel breathed, but Gabriel grabbed his wrist making him turn.

 

“Yes we are! Dean wouldn’t want you to be alone again!” Gabriel stated. “He’d want you to be happy.”

 

“Then maybe he shouldn’t have made me kill him with my stupid powers.” Castiel spoke. “ ‘Pretty much either you're the victim or the killer.’ Remember?” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Gabriel asked confused.

 

“ ‘"If you find someone and you're immune to each others powers it means that one day, you are destined either die or be killed by them.’ “ Castiel scoffed. “...I should have listened...and ran for the hills, maybe he’d still be alive-” 

 

“...Wait, how was he immuned if you killed him with your powers?” Gabriel asked.

 

“...I-....” Castiel choked out. 

 

“Do you guys fucking mind?” Sam walked over as he wiped his tears. “There are people here mourning.” 

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Gabriel breathed moving to kiss Sam’s tears away, as Castiel's eyes slowly moved towards the coffin that was starting to be lowered. Gabriel was right...why was he able to kill Dean with his power when he was immuned? 

 

“HEY! STOP!” Castiel suddenly moved to the coffin, ushering the man to stop lowering it. 

 

“Cas?” Gabriel breathed out in concern. 

 

“What are you doing?!” Sam snapped.

 

“Cain. What did Dean use to say, about one of the koi fish dying?” Castiel asked as Cain made a weird face.

 

“...Um...he use to say that if one died, the other would obtain both powers to keep the balance-” Cain didn’t get to finish as Castiel moved to the coffin that was almost out of reach forcing the coffin open.

 

“CAS!” Gabriel choked out in shock as everyone looked on upset. Dean slept peacefully in the coffin, holding a handful of flowers with a flower crown on his head, he looked so beautiful. 

 

“Castiel, please!” Sam snapped. “Let me bury my son in peace!”

 

“...Please let this work.” Castiel breathed as he ripped off his sunglasses before lowering his head to press a kiss on Dean’s lips. Dean’s cold lips felt so...wrong, and Castiel after a moment started to lost hope but when he felt pressure on his lips and a hand cup his face. Castiel pulled him closer, kissing him harder. When Castiel pulled back panting, Dean smiled up at him softly.

 

“You figured it out.” Dean hummed softly.

 

“ _ Barely _ .” Castiel scoffed, as he shook his head before pressing Dean back into a hard and needy kiss. Dean kissed back, and before they parted Dean placed multiple kisses on his lips.

 

“Did you really snow white me awake?” Dean snorted as Castiel rolled his eyes moving out of the way to help him out of the coffin.

 

“Did you really expect me to just  _ figure out _ we were the koi fish?” Castiel stated back as everyone gasped awake. “Couldn’t give me a hint?” 

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Dean scoffed, as Sam choked out yanking him into hugs. Dean nuzzled into his father, as Gabriel joined in as well. 

 

“You’re awake.” Sam sobbed.

 

“Thanks for not embalming me.” Dean made a face teasing before Sam pressed kisses to his face. 

 

“Welcome back Dean.” Gabriel nuzzled into him, as Dean hugged them separately. 

 

“Hi grandpa.” Dean turned to Cain, as he hugged Cain. 

 

“Hey kiddo. I’m...glad I’m not burying you.” Cain choked out trying to be strong.

 

“Me too.” Dean laughed as Dean looked at his family. 

 

“Why didn’t you just tell us?” Sam breathed. “That you planned this.” 

 

“I wanted naomi to truly believe I died.” Dean spoke. “...and I needed her to see you believed it too….now she won’t hunt for me anymore...even if she does get out.” Dean took Castiel’s hand. “Besides, I didn’t know if it would work...I took a guess.” Dean shrugged as Castiel shook his head rolling his eyes.

 

“Never gamble your life again.” Sam warned. “You’re so grounded.” 

 

“Okay.” Dean stated with a laugh. “I think that’s fair...for dying.” Sam pressed another kiss to Dean’s head. “Could you guys give us a minute?” They nodded, sam was hesitant but followed Gabriel when Gabriel tugged him along. 

 

Castiel turned to look at the coffin, which was now open and empty. Dean looked at it with him, before Dean kicked it closed with his foot. 

 

“Ready for a new beginning?” Dean asked. "I no longer have the extra power anymore, it died when I did. I destroyed any foreign power and DNA in my genes. Even Naomi's. Now I only have the one power I made you hold onto for me. The power of life. Now we can have that beginning we wanted...if you still want it?" 

 

“Of course, I do. I thought you would never ask.” Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s hand, as Dean smiled to him. “...So...life and death….Harmony and Chaos.” 

 

“No.” Dean shook his head as Castiel turned. “You got it wrong my love...Life is the chaos...and death is the harmony…” Castiel smiled at the words, as Dean softly took off Castiel’s gloves, kissing his fingers as Castiel watched him with love. “...So did you want to talk about the lame snow white kiss or...?”

 

“I should have let them bury you.” Castiel scoffed, walking away with his hands in his pocket as Dean followed laughing. 

 

“You would have missed me!” Dean teased clamping onto them. 

 

“I miss you being dead. It was a lot more quiet.” Castiel teased back as Dean broke into laughter, as they both held on tight to each other, walking towards the others laughing and smiling in the happinesses they both found in each other...and in a small pond, two Koi fish touched for the first time. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The end.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has been an amazing ride, I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. :)
> 
> I love you guys, thanks for being patient with this story and I hope you stick around for another!
> 
> XOXOXO!
> 
> Koi fish art I found here: http://www.daoismandavatar.com/daoist-themes-in-avatar/


End file.
